Protecting Me
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Basically, Steve's abusing Tony. Bruce is there to protect him and keep him safe. I know it's been done before but, I really hope y'all like my rendition. CHAPTER 14 NOW POSTED!
1. Set Me Free

**Protecting Me**

**Disclaimer:  
**As usual, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T (for domestic violence and possible swearing)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort (and of course, you can't do H/C without a little angst)

**Pairing(s):  
**[abusive] Stony (Steve/Tony)  
Stanner (Bruce/Tony)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Marion Raven "Set Me Free"

**Author's Note:  
**First of all, I would like to point out that this is my first ever _Avengers _fic, so, please be gentle. That being said, this is also (obviously) my first Stanner (or ScienceHusbands, as I like to call them) fic. Also, this chapter (at least...possibly others, we'll see) will mostly be told from Bruce's perspective.

I also realize that the whole [abusive]Steve thing has been done before but I had this idea and really wanted to run with it. So, I apologize to whoever feels as though I stole their idea. That truly was not my intention, I can assure you. That out of the way, on with the show. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Set Me Free

_Love...makes you feel bad  
Makes you feel so sad  
Pain...makes you feel good  
Like only pain could  
But, that's the way it goes_

"What the hell you two have been _'experimenting'_ with down in that God forsaken lab for so damn long, anyway?!" I could hear Rogers shouting from _my_ room. Granted my room was straight down the hall from the one Tony showed with the captain. But, even though the hall wasn't miles long, it wasn't that short, either. They had been having a lot of those shouting matches, lately, I noticed. I can tell I'm not the only one that's noticed, either. The rest of the team seems to be walking on eggshells around them. Tony tries to keep up the charade that everything's fine between the two of them-God love him-but, we're not idiots. We all know something's wrong. Personally, I think it's just Rogers being an ass. Tony bends over backwards to please him but it's never enough for that bastard. I pull my glasses off, pinching the bridge of my nose, willing the Other Guy back into submission when the anger threatens to bubble over at the thought of Tony being stuck with that assclown.

_*smack*_ My head snapped to the direction of Tony and Rogers' room. _It couldn't be. I know Rogers is an ass but...He wouldn't. _I had to wonder about that. But, the following _*thud*_ was very unmistakably the sound of a person hitting the floor. I couldn't help fearing for Tony's safety. Slowly, I quietly made my way down the hall towards the quarreling couple's bedroom. As I approached I could hear more of Rogers' harsh shouting. "Stop lying to me, you little whore!" That made my blood boil. Nobody-_nobody_-had **any** right to talk to Tony that way. Tony was an amazing man, Rogers should have counted himself damn lucky to have a guy like him. I had to pause and will the Other Guy back down. If I _was _going to Hulk out, I had to make sure I got Tony to a safe distance first. Once I was sure I had a lid back on the Other Guy, I continued down the hall until I reached the bedroom door. Cautiously, I placed my ear to the wood. I was worried. The room on the other side of the door had fallen deathly silent. Then, time froze.

_*THUNK*_ "Ah!" There was no mistaking. That was definitely a punch. And, Tony's pained cry was all the motivation I needed. Of course the door would be locked. Backing up a few steps, I lunged at the door, hoping that my full body weight would be force enough to break the door open. Thankfully, it was. Although, as much as I may have _thought _I was, I was nowhere near prepared for the sight that awaited me inside the room. Tony lay mostly motionless on the floor with the exception of nursing a small cut just below his eye. The sheer sight of it all was enough to my chest tighten painfully.

"What the hell part of a _locked door _was unclear to you, _doctor_?" Rogers' tone was a mixture of anger and mocking sarcasm. Needless to say...I didn't care for it.

Letting my eyes linger on Tony a moment longer, I slowly turned to Rogers as I replied "Gee, _cap'_...I dunno." My voice mirrored the tone in Rogers'. "Maybe it was the part where you gave Tony a black eye. I could feel the anger spilling over into my voice, but, I didn't see a reason to stop it. I still had a handle on the Other Guy. That was enough for me. "What the hell is your problem, anyway, Rogers?!" I was all but growling, now. Venom, dripping from every syllable. _Easy, big guy. Not now. Not with Tony in the room._

The next thing I know, Rogers is mere inches from my face, glaring me in the eyes. I didn't flinch. I just glared right back, dead into his eyes. I wasn't backing down. I was going to stand my ground. "Why don't you tell me, doc?" His voice was dangerously low, but, he wasn't scaring me. "How about you start with just what the hell you and _my man _spent all damn evening on down in that God forsaken _lab _of yours?!"

"Why should anyone have to defend '_your man_' when he hasn't done one damn thing wrong?!" It was the truth. All Tony & I had been doing in the lab was working some modifications for his Iron Man suits. It sure sounded a hell of a lot like Rogers was accusing Tony of cheating on him. Ha! Now, _that _was laughable. Sure, Tony may present himself to the world as a playboy but in reality he was faithful almost to a fault. "What's the matter, Rogers?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner. "Insecure, much?"

If it was even possible, Rogers stepped even closer, replied in a venomous whisper. "You better watch your mouth, Dr. Banner. You wouldn't want it writing any checks that your ass can't cash, now would you."

"I'd be more worried about your own ass, if I were you, Rogers." Out of the corner, I could see Tony stirring on the floor, but, I knew I had to fight the urge to run to him. It wouldn't do either of us any good for me to let my guard down. No. I was keeping my eyes trained directly on the super soldier.

Then, without a word, Rogers reared back an arm and-before I could react-punched me square on the jaw. He packed a fair punch, I'd give him that. But, it wasn't even enough to knock me off my feet. I did have to fight twice as hard to will the Other Guy back down. It took a solid minute to will back into the recesses of my mind. By the time I did, though, I was aware of Tony next to me.

"No-no-no. Oh God..." Tony was practically pleading, though what with, I couldn't be sure. I couldn't quite tell if he was begging with Rogers or the Other Guy. "Steve, just stop it, okay?! Bruce didn't do anything wrong!" It was then that I felt Tony's worried and somewhat frightened gaze upon me. "Bruce? Bruce, are you all right?" He asked, tentatively reaching for my face-presumably to examine where Rogers' fist had collided with my jaw.

Dabbing at the small blood trickle at the corner of my mouth, I gently dismissed Tony's inquiries. "I'm fine, Tony." Turning to look him in the eye, I tried to offer him the most comforting look I could muster. "Don't worry." I tried not to let it bother me when he flinched away from the hand I was carefully raising to his cheek. _Don't take it, personally, Banner. He's just hand-shy. And, hell...How could he not be?_ I tried to keep my voice calm and soothing, trying to offer him any form of comfort I could. "It's okay, I promise."

As I rose back to my feet, I felt Tony reaching for me. Turning to look back at him, it broke my heart when he pleaded with me "Bruce, please. Just...just don't, okay? You don't have to get involved in this, I can handle it, okay? Please?" I could tell that Tony was pleading with me not to get involved. If I had to venture a guess, he was probably afraid that Rogers would hurt me next. Or that Rogers would provoke the Other Guy. Both understandable concerns, but, I couldn't just stand idly by and let Rogers beat the living crap out of him. No, I had to act.

"I'd listen to the man, if I were you, doc." I just glared at Rogers. He was getting cocky and, to be perfectly honest, it was really starting to piss me off. "Why don't you just get out of here while I'll still allow it?" He smirked, smugly.

"Please. Please, just...Just do what he says, Bruce." I hated seeing Tony reduced to this. "Just...Forget you were ever here. Forget you ever saw this. Please." I made up my mind, right then and there.

Turning back to Rogers, I replied. "Fine. I'll be glad to leave." I noticed Tony visibly relax slightly, next to me. Motioning to him, I added "But, I'm taking him with me." Rogers was quiet for a moment. As if he was considering the offer.

"Now, why would I willingly just let you _take _something that belongs to me?" Oh, this kid was really getting under my skin. If he wasn't careful, I just might let the Other Guy out to play.

Stepping right up to mere inches from his face I replied "Let me make this real clear to you, asswipe." My voice is dangerously low. Right where I want it. "Either _I_ can take him. Or..." I paused a moment to let a smal portion of the anger that had been building all night bubble up to the surface, eyes closed, focused on controlling the anger the way an old friend had shown me a few years ago. When I opened them, I noticed the good Captain looked like he might well soil himself. _Perfect_. When I replied, my voice was notably deeper. "Or the Other Guy can take him." When I spoke again, my voice had returned to a venomous level of normal. "It's your choice, Rogers."

"T-Take him." I couldn't help a small chuckle at the ever so slight falter in his voice. With a small cough, he spoke again, trying to regain his prior cockiness. "He's your problem, now, doc."

Smiling triumphantly, I turned to crouch down to Tony's level. Softening my expression, I extended him my hand to help him to his feet. "Hey..." My voice had taken on a much softer, welcoming tone. "Come on, Tony. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." As I spoke, I made sure to keep my gaze fixed securely on his to drive my point home. Finally, after staring at my proffered hand, Tony finally reached out and took it. Placing my other hand tenderly on his shoulder, I reassured him one more time as I leaned in closer so only he would hear. "I'll make everything okay, again. I swear to you." For the first time that evening, I could have sworn I saw the slightest twitches of a smile playing at Tony's lips. Smiling in return, I turned towards the door, a protective arm wrapped around his waist. Just as we passed through the threshold of the door, Rogers opened his damn mouth again.

"Just so ya know, it's over you dirty little whore. You can have your little slut. I hope you're very happy together. 'Cause you just lost the best damn thing you will ever have!" That son of a bitch. How dare he speak to Tony that way!? _Calm yourself, Banner. You've got Tony with you. He's safe. That's what matters. That little assclown isn't worth your time and energy._

Instead of dignifying Rogers' comment, I simply leaned in to whisper to Tony. "Don't listen to him, Tony. You don't have to take that from him. You never to take that crap from anyone anymore." And with that, we continued down the hall as the Captain made one last dig at Tony.

"No one's ever gonna love _you_, ya dirty little whore!" Before Rogers could say anything any more hurtful to Tony, I ushered him in to my room and shut the door, locking it behind me. At least Tony was safe, now. I'd fill the others in, in the morning. Right now, I just needed to make sure I kept Tony safe. After all, after everything he's been through that's the very least he deserves. To feel safe. Protected. And, damn it, that's exactly what I'm going to give him.


	2. Here I Am

Protecting Me

**Disclaimer:  
**As usual, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T (for reasons already explained in chapter 1)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**[abusive]Stony (Steve/Tony)  
Stanner (Bruce/Tony)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Marion Raven "Here I Am"

**Author's Note:  
**So, apparently people really seem to love this story which-as an author-makes me _very _happy! This chapter will essentially be the first chapter told, now, from Tony's perspective. As always, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Here I Am

_I__'ll protect you, don't be scared  
No matter what I will be there  
I'll be gentle, I'll be light  
These are the words you whispered in the night_

The day had started off normally enough. But, I could tell Steve was on edge all day. And, I knew why, too-I'm not an idiot, though, I think Steve is beginning to think so. I knew he was jealous of Bruce. He always had been-ever since day one. It didn't matter how many times I tried to reassure him that Bruce and I were just friends-best friends, sure, but nothing more-he was still convinced that I was cheating on him with Bruce. I knew he resented Bruce for helping me in the lab, this evening, but-really-who the hell else was gonna do it. God knows Steve can take care of himself on the battlefield, but, in the lab?...Well, he's worse than clueless. I think that may be another of his problems. Sometimes, I can't help feeling like he resents me for spending so much time in my lab. But, what am I supposed to do? It's who I am. It's what I do. I'm not just gonna give that all up because he's threatened or insecure about it. I've made it perfectly clear that he's more than welcome to join me down there-mostly on his insistence on the subject. I swear to God, I will never comprehend that man. I knew tonight was going to be a rough night when I made our way up to our room. Opening up the door, I could see Steve standing in the middle of the room, seething. _Here we go_. I groaned inwardly, knowing the tongue-lashing I was in for. But, I had no idea just how ugly things were going to get.

"What hell have you two been _'experimenting'_ with down in that God forsaken lab for so damn long, anyway?!" Already with the shouting. This is going to be a long, _long _night. "Steve, just relax, okay? Dr. Banner was just helping me with some modifications to my Iron Man suits. That's it! I swear!" I can't believe I'm still defending myself to Steve. What is it going to take to make him realize I'm not cheating on him?! I would _never _do that! Sure, I play the part of the playboy to the public, but, that's not who I am! I would never cheat on Steve-or anyone else, for that matter. Sometimes, I can't help wondering if Steve's insecurities don't stem from his being from the 40s. I mean, God knows same-sex relationships were beyond taboo. I don't know, maybe that's what's bothering him.

"Stop lying to me, you little whore!" Dear God, his shouts are getting louder. I have to do something to calm him down. Someone's going to overhear this, eventually. God, that's the last damn thing I need, right now. I don't even dare to think what that would do to Steve's already out of control anger. Luckily-and unluckily-for me, a sudden _*smack* _shakes me from my thoughts. As my head snaps to the side, I can't believe what's just happened. Sure, Steve had been being progressively harsher with me, lately. But...he's never raised a hand to me. Never. I looked back up at him with a shocked expression only to see him smile sadistically.

I can't believe it. I can't believe what I'm hearing. How can he say that?! How can he do that to me?! Who the hell is this man and what the hell did he do with the man that I fell in love with?! Because he sure as hell isn't the monster standing before me. I was so shocked, so blind-sided by it, that I was knocked off of my feet. I couldn't believe it. Sure, Steve's words had become increasingly harsher, lately. But, he'd never raised a hand to me. Not once. I tried to get back on my feet, only to be knocked down by a solid fist colliding with my face. Still in shock, I instinctively raised the back of my wrist to spot just below my eye where Steve's fist had collided with my face, before falling back to the floor. Now, Steve was downright scaring me. He crouched down over me, as if he were about to say something more, when the door behind me suddenly flew open. Steve rose to his feet and I turned my eyes to the source of the disturbance. It was Bruce. _Oh God. No, not Bruce. Oh, God, please don't get him involved with this. Please. Not him._

"What the hell part of a _locked door _was unclear to you, _doctor_?" Steve is taunting Bruce. Of course I didn't miss the irony of that. I still remember the way Steve had reprimanded _me _for the same damn thing the first day we all met at S.H.I.E.L.D. Still, there were more important things to worry about. Like Bruce's safety. And, of course, all of our safety in the event that Steve provoked the Hulk-which, at this point, I wasn't discounting anything.

I couldn't help noticing the pained and concerned expression on Bruce's face when he looked at me. The pain in my chest at the sight of that look on Bruce's face wasn't something I could easily ignore. I hated that look on his face. I wasn't entirely sure what had put it there, but, I did know that I never wanted to see it there ever again. I ached for it. But, then his face took on a more determined look as he slowly turned back to Steve. "Oh gee, _'Cap'_...I dunno." There was something different about Bruce's voice when he spoke. There was a distinct edge to it that I had never heard before. God, how I wished he would have just left it alone and never barged in in the first place. Who knows what he may have just unleashed? Both in himself and in Steve. I know Bruce. He would never forgive himself if he lost control and the Hulk accidentally hurt anyone. "Maybe it was the part where you gave Tony a black eye!" When he spoke again, he wasn't really speaking so much as...growling? "What the hell is your problem, anyway, Rogers?" Venom dripped from every word he spoke. Part of me was screaming at me to be afraid of this new side of Bruce, but, another part of me realized...His anger wasn't directed at me. He was actually...defending me? I couldn't help it. I was intrigued. I had to see where this was going.

In an instant, Steve was mere inches from Bruce's face and Bruce didn't even flinch. He just stood his ground as Steve spoke in a dangerously low voice. "Why don't you tell me, doc? How about you start with just what the hell you and _my man_ spent all damn evening on down in that God forsaken _lab _of yours?!" I waited, almost on baited breath for Bruce's response.

"Why the hell should anyone have to defend _'your man'_ when he hasn't done one damn thing wrong?" Bruce fired back, defiantly. I was in awe. He was actually defending my honor. I could tell by the look on his face how outraged he was when Steve talked about me like some material possession-like he owned me. Terrifying though the thought of Bruce's temper may be, I couldn't help taking some comfort in the feeling that Bruce cared enough to step in and protect me. "What's the matter, Rogers?" He asked, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Insecure, much?"

I'm fairly certain that my heart actually stopped beating, momentarily when-if it was at all possible-Steve stepped even closer to Bruce and spoke in a venomous whisper. "You better watch your mouth, Dr. Banner. You wouldn't want it writing any checks that your ass can't cash, now would you?" _Oh, dear God, no. Please, no._

"I'd be more worried about your own ass, if I were you, Rogers." I couldn't believe it. Bruce was actually threatening Steve. I had to do something. I couldn't let this thing get anymore out of hand. God only knows what might happen if it did. I tried to struggle back to my feet. But, I was so awestruck by the events of the night, that my legs wouldn't obey my screaming demands to stand up. Before I knew it, Steve reared back an arm and Bruce's face snapped to the side-much like mine had-with a loud _*thump*_. Oh God, no. I couldn't even think as I reached for Bruce. I just knew I had to see if her was okay.

"No-no-no. Oh God, no." I was pleading. I was pleading with both Steve-to stop tormenting Bruce (I would take the brunt of his anger if it meant keeping Bruce safe)-and to the Hulk-to leave Bruce alone. "Steve, just stop it, okay?" I was pleading with Steve to just stop all the madness before things got even further out of control. I slowly reached a tentative hand out towards his face to check on him when he gently dismissed my concerns. The small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth broke my heart. I cursed myself for being so damn weak that I couldn't stop it. I couldn't protect my best friend. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe I really am worthless.

Gently dabbing at the blood on his mouth, Bruce looked directly into my eyes and spoke in a voice far more comforting than his previous tone. "I'm fine, Tony." I was momentarily floored. I couldn't believe how tenderly he was speaking to me after the way he had just spoke to Steve. "Don't worry." He reached out a tentative hand, but-after everything that had happened, tonight-I couldn't help it. I instinctively flinched away. I hated myself for it, though, when I saw the mildly hurt expression on Bruce's face. But, God love him, he still tried to comfort me with his words. "It's okay, I promise." I wanted to believe him. God, did I ever want to believe him.

As Bruce rose to his feet, I couldn't help it. I had to act. I had to stop Bruce from escalating this situation any further. I tentatively reached for him as I plead with him "Bruce, please. Just...just don't, okay? You don't have to get involved in this, I can handle it, okay? Please?" Bruce could tell I was pleading but I couldn't care, right now. I had to get the madness to stop. I was terrified of what else Steve might do to him. Or even worse, what those actions might do to affect the Hulk.

"I'd listen to the man, if I were you, doc." Damn it. Steve was still egging Bruce on. "Why don't you just get out of here while I'll still allow it?" He smirked, smugly.

"Please. Please, just...Just do what he says, Bruce." Bruce hated what I was reduced to. I could see it in his eyes. The pained, concerned expression was back. But, I couldn't stop. Not until I knew Bruce was safe. "Just...Forget you were ever here. Forget you ever saw this. Please."

It seemed Bruce had made up his mind, right then and there. "Fine. I'll be glad to leave." I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God. Maybe now, Steve will leave Bruce alone._ But, that relief wouldn't last long. Bruce motioned to me before adding "But, I'm taking him with me.". _Oh no..._

I couldn't believe it when Steve actually fell silent for a moment. _Is he actually considering this? What the hell's goin' on, here? _I wondered, to myself. Then, Steve answered my question. "Now, why would I willingly just let you take something that belongs to me?" Well, if there was ever any doubt, before, Steve just cleared it right the hell up. I really was nothing more than a possession to him. I hated how weak I was and how it hurt me to know that.

Then, I noticed Bruce getting right into Steve's face-much like Steve had done, moments ago-as he spoke again. "Let me make this real clear to you, asswipe." His voice was dangerously low. I couldn't believe it. It was like I was seeing a whole new side of Bruce for the first time. Part of me kind of liked how safe I felt, knowing that Bruce was so passionate about defending me. "Either I can take him. Or..." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes. I was terrified when I saw the green tinge taking over his face. But, I was then dumbfounded when the transition just seemed to...stop, there. Then, Bruce opened his eyes and a different voice, much like that of the Hulk, spoke. "Or the Other Guy can take him." Then I breathed a sigh of relief when Bruce's skin and voice returned to normal as he spoke again-though, his voice was still venomous. "It's your choice, Rogers."

Apparently, that mini-morph was all the convincing Steve needed. "T-Take him." I noticed the way Bruce couldn't stop the small chuckle that bubbled forth at the ever so slight falter in Steve's voice. Steve let out a small cough and his voice returned to normal. "He's your problem, now, doc."

Bruce smiled triumphantly and as he turned back to me, his face softened as he crouched down and extended a hand to help me up. "Hey..." I was shocked at how tender and welcoming his voice was all of a sudden. It was like someone had flipped a switch. But, I liked this voice and this Bruce. He made me feel safe. Protected. That meant everything to me. "Come on, Tony. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." As he continued to speak, his eyes stared straight into mine and I knew he was telling the truth. I believed him. After staring at the proffered hand for a moment longer, I finally reached out carefully and took it, rising to my feet. For the first time in a long time, I almost smiled. Almost. Bruce smiled at me, turning towards the door, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. Just as we passed through the threshold and left the room, Steve spoke again.

"Just so ya know, it's over you dirty little whore. You can have your little slut. I hope you're very happy together. 'Cause you just lost the best damn thing you will ever have!" I didn't really know what to think about that. Part of me was relieved that it was all over. Maybe he wouldn't hurt me, anymore, now. But, the thought of being alone terrified me.

Instead of responding to Steve, Bruce leaned into me whispering into my ear. "Don't listen to him, Tony. You don't have to take that from him. You never to take that crap from anyone anymore." That thought made me smile inside. I knew I'd never have to worry about this type of thing ever again, as long as I had Bruce in my life. But, Steve's next words cut right through me like a knife.

"No one's ever gonna love you, ya dirty little whore!" That hurt. But, before Steve could say anything else hurtful, Bruce quickly ushered me into his room and shut the door behind us. I made my way over to the bed and sat down. I didn't really know what to think about anything that had happened, tonight. I was glad to know that Bruce was on my side, but...I just couldn't shake Steve's last comment. _What if he's right?_


	3. Will the Sun Ever Shine Again

Protecting Me

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:  
**[abusive]Stony (Steve/Tony)  
Stanner (Bruce/Tony)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Bonnie Raitt "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again"

* * *

Will the Sun Ever Shine Again (Part 1)

_Rain is pouring down like the  
Heavens are hurtin'  
Seems like it's been dark since  
The devil knows when  
How do you go on, never knowin'  
For certain  
Will the sun ever shine, again?_

Tony was an emotional wreck, that much was for certain. I couldn't believe I was actually seeing all this unfolding before me. Tony Stark was by no means a vulnerable man. He prided himself on being strong, confident, independent. He took pride in never needing anyone. I had always respected him for that. But, now? This Tony Stark that was nervously walking ahead of me to sit on the edge of the bed. I watched in sheer awe as Tony sat himself down on the bed and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as if to shield himself from...what? Everything? I didn't know. All I knew was I had to help him. _He's done so much for me. I have to help him through this. I owe him that much._ I knew it was true. I didn't really have a game plan for this. Thinking about it for a moment, I decided to go with my gut.

After Tony finally settled him on the edge of my bed, I carefully strode across the room and eased myself down to my knees before him, trying not to appear threatening so I could hopefully put Tony-somewhat-at ease. "Hey." I spoke softly, hoping he would look at me. "Hey, it's okay. He can't hurt you, anymore." I say everything I can think of to comfort him, get him to relax. To trust me. He needed to trust someone, that much was for sure. I'd be damned if it wasn't me. "It's okay. You're safe, now. I'm here and you have my word..." I can tell my voice is shaking ever so slightly with the honesty and sincerity I'm trying to convey. I just hope it's enough. "You have my word. I won't ever let _anyone_ hurt you _ever _again. I swear that to you." Carefully, I place a tentative hand over Tony's. He flinches at first but, then, accepts the touch.

We stayed there like that for what felt like an eternity but, in reality, was likely no more than thirty seconds-myself on my knees staring up at Tony seated on the bed, still curled in on himself. Finally, Tony relaxed enough to unfold his legs and look into my eyes, properly. _Progress. Okay. You're on the right track, Banner._ I slowly reached my other hand up and took Tony's hands in my own, gently stroking the backs of his hands with my thumbs, offering a small-hopefully, comforting-smile. I needed him to know I was there for him. That someone truly cared about him. That _I_ cared. Finally, after several more moments, he seemed to get it. He knew I was there, that I wasn't gonna hurt him. In that instant, the great Tony Stark broke. With a choked sob, Tony lunged toward me, knocking me over with the force of his body falling from the bed colliding into mine. I didn't mind. I welcomed the weight laying me flat out on my back. None of that mattered when the only thing my mind registered was Tony clinging to my chest, heavy sobs wracking his entire body. It broke my heart, but, he would never know that. All he needed to know was that I was there. And I wasn't going anywhere.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're safe, now." I repeated, reaching my arms up to wrap around him, protectively, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other reaching my hand up to the back of his head, soothingly massaging his dark brown locks. "You're safe. It's okay to let it out." I softly cooed into his ear, hesitantly pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead before resting my chin atop his head, still massaging his hair and back as he continued to sob into my chest.

"I gave him ev-eve-ry-rything!" He sobbed. I remained silent. He needed to get this out. I knew, firsthand, that bottling everything up inside was quite possibly the single worst thing he could ever do for himself. "Everything I-I had t-to give!" I couldn't take it. Tony's pain was taking it's toll on me. It physically hurt me to see him this broken. I tried to fight it, but, the tears slipped from eyes and down my cheeks. I only prayed that Tony wouldn't notice. He didn't need my pain compounding his. I could handle my own problems, later. Right now, all that mattered was Tony. "I di-did everything! Everything h-he w-wanted! Tried-tried everything t-to make hi-him hap-py!" Tony's fists clenched even tighter-if even possible-into my shirt while my hold on him tightened right along with them, trying to bring the broken man in my arms any form of comfort that I could while I clenched my eyes shut, still trying to fight back the tears and biting my lip-nearly to the point of drawing blood-to hold back my own sobs. "Noth-Nothing I-I did was ever-ever enough! I guess-ess he was r-right!" At those words I froze. Whatever Tony was talking about, he was wrong. Dead wrong. I waited silently for him to finish. Heaving a deep sigh, Tony buried his face in the crook of my neck and whispered so brokenly. "Maybe I really am worthless."

I couldn't believe my ears! How the hell could _anyone __**ever**_ say such a thing about someone as amazing as Tony! It wasn't possible, as far as I was concerned! No one ever deserved to feel that way about themselves, especially not Tony! That was it. I finally released my embrace and maneuvered both of my hands to cradle Tony's face and gently turned him to look at me. "Tony, listen to me." I tried to keep my voice soft yet steady to convey the sincerity every word held. "Don't you _ever_ say that! I mean it. You are most certainly _not _worthless!" I just wish he could only see what I see when I look at him. "You are the kindest, most intelligent, tender, caring and genuine man I have ever met. If _Steve_-" I couldn't help it. My voice dripped with venom at the mention of Tony's abuser's name. "-couldn't see that, then, that's _his _problem, Tony! Not yours! God-" Damn it. There it goes, again. I really wish my voice would stop shaking every time I try to comfort Tony. "You're perfect just the way you are, Tony. If Steve can't see that-can't appreciate it-then, he doesn't deserve you, Tony! You deserve better! You're worth _far _more than that! Don't you ever sell yourself, short, Tony! I mean that."

"I wish I could believe that." Tony whispered brokenly as he lay his head back down on my chest. My heart clenched painfully at those words. Even if he didn't believe them, now, I was hellbent on making damn sure he would believe them, soon enough. I couldn't let Tony go on spending the rest of his life thinking he was worthless. He needed to know just how much he _was _worth and I was going to show him if it's the last thing I ever do. I realized at that point, though, there really wasn't much more I could do for him, tonight. So, I resigned myself to just holding him until he relaxed enough to sleep. I simply continued to hold him, massaging soothing patterns into his hair and back until his breathing leveled off into a slow, rhythmic pattern-clearly indicating that he was asleep. Or at least as close as he was going to get, tonight. Slowly, I gently maneuvered out from underneath him, carefully picking him up and placing him tenderly on the bed before slipping my clothes off and changing into a plain pair of sweatpants and a tank top and sliding in carefully next to him, pulling the blankets up over us. I contemplated wrapping my arms around him, again. But, I didn't want to frighten him should he wake up and not remember how he got here. So, I settled for scooting over next to him. If anything should happen throughout the night, I would be there to comfort him any way I could.

And, sure enough, about an hour and a half, later, I woke to quiet mumbling next to me. I could feel Tony shaking and turned over to face him. Most of the mumbling was incoherent but I was able to make out a few bits and pieces. "Mm-no. Bruce...innocent...never did anything...Please..." Then, the mumbling turned to screaming as Tony sat bolt upright, almost knocking me over-again. "Bruce NO!" As I carefully sat up next to him, I saw Tony's chest heaving, like he was out of breath, as he looked around frantically as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle. Tentatively, I reached a hand out to his shoulder as he flinched at the contact-though, this time, it was likely due to having just woken up from what was obviously a nightmare. "Agh!" He shouted in surprise. "Oh, Bruce..." He sighed lightly, realizing where he was, finally. "I'm-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey, it's okay." I replied, softly, slowly sliding my arms around his shoulders to hold him close, comforting him. "Don't worry about it." Tony tensed up for a moment before leaning into the embrace, laying his head on my shoulder. _Thank you._ I said a silent prayer to whatever deity may have been listening that Tony wasn't flinching away. Wrapping my other arm around in front of him, I just sat there like that for a moment, holding him protectively in my arms before carefully asking "Tony?"

"Hm?" He hummed in response. My question floated around my head numerous times as I wondered if I should even ask it or just keep it to myself. I wanted to know what his nightmare had been about. Why he had cried out for me. But, I wondered if asking about would only push him away. Finally, I decided to go for it but figured I'd give him an easy out if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Tony...can-Can I ask you something?" I started, hesitantly. I wanted to word this just right. I didn't want to pressure him if he didn't feel like talking about it. Pressuring him wouldn't do either of us any good and I knew that. This had to be done just right. In all likelihood, I'd only get one shot at this. I had to make sure I got it right.

Tony seemed to think about this a moment before responding. "Sure...I guess." That was my cue. I sighed lightly as I pondered how to go about phrasing my question. I didn't want to pry too deeply too fast. I wanted Tony to tell me everything, sure. But, I wanted him to tell me in his own time. When he was ready. Not before. Not because I forced his hand. Finally, I made up my mind and I just went for it-hoping for the best.

"What...What was your nightmare about?" I asked softly, hoping that wasn't _too _forward or demanding. "I mean, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I just...I don't know, I just wondered, I guess. I mean, you sounded pretty scared. I...I just wanna help." For a moment, Tony just remained silent as he turned his head up to look at me-almost like he was gauging how sincere I was being. I just held his gaze until he turned away, resting his head on my shoulder once again.

Sighing, he finally started. "It's okay." Slowly, he pulled away from my embrace, sitting up fully and staring down at his hands, fiddling with them in his lap. "It was...Well, it was basically what happened with you and...me and...Steve, tonight. It just...it ended a little differently." He fell silent and-for a moment, I thought he had changed his mind and didn't want to talk about it, anymore. But, then, he continued on. "Everything was going down just like it did, earlier but, then-" Tony's voice broke off in a choked sob before he continued. "Then, the next thing I knew, we were all in this bright white room and you...you were...lying on the floor. Steve was standing over you and I...Well, I was standing off to the side, just...Frozen...Paralyzed with fear. I was begging Steve to stop. But, he wouldn't listen. He was so damn convinced that you and I were more than just friends-no matter how hard I fought to convince him otherwise..." I could tell this nightmare had really frightened Tony. I carefully sat up with him, laying my hand over his, lacing our fingers together before gently squeezing to encourage him. "But, then...Before I could even _process _what was happening..." Tony's voice was getting thick with emotion again. I could see the tears coming and ached for them, longing to make them go away, again. "He had a gun...Two shots were fired. It was like time had slowed to a crawl. One shot went straight through your heart, the other in your head." Tony had hung his head-like he was ashamed of some mysterious wrongdoing of his own. I broke our hands apart only pull him into another comforting, protective embrace. Leaning into my chest, more heavy sobs wracked his body as he cried out "He _killed _you, Bruce! He killed you and I didn't do _anything_ to stop it!" Tony's body continued shaking uncontrollably with the force of the sobs coming from him as I just held him close.

Stroking his hair, I whispered softly into his ear. "Hey...Hey, don't worry about it, okay? It was just a nightmare-it wasn't real. I'm here. I'm fine. I've got you. Nothing's gonna hurt you, now." I kept whispering whatever comforting words I could think of, gently wiping the tears from his face as the sobs slowly subsided and I laid us back down. This time, I kept my arm wrapped around Tony's shoulder as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I wasn't letting go of him-not this time. Not unless he wanted me to. I wasn't about to let another nightmare like that one take over him, again. Soon enough, his breathing fell back into a steady, rhythmic pattern, indicating he had fallen back asleep. I lay awake a while longer, watching over the sleeping man in my arms. However, the exhaustion of the night's events finally took their toll on me as I was forced to succumb to sleep.


	4. When You Love Someone Like That

Protecting Me

**Disclaimer:  
**As usual, I own nothing. You know the drill by now. ;)

**Rating:  
**T (for domestic violence as stated before)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**[abusive]Stony/SuperHusbands (Steve/Tony)  
ScienceHusbands/ScienceBoyfriends/Brony (Bruce/Tony)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Marion Raven "Crawl"  
LeAnn Rimes (feat Reba McEntire) "When You Love Someone Like That"

**Author's Note:  
**This chapter contains Steve, Bruce and Tony's POVs. But, I'll try my best to keep it from getting too confusing.

On a totally unrelated note, I would just like to take a moment to stop and thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and-of course-reviewed this story. I am continually blown away by the response I've gotten to this story. At first, I wasn't even sure I should post it. But, now, I am so glad I did. You guys are all amazing! You are the reason I continue to write! I live for feedback like that! Thank you guys _so_ much!

That all being said, the show must go on!

* * *

When You Love Someone Like That

_The writin's on the wall | Yeah yeah | With letters written tall | Yeah yeah | I thought I'd let you know before I go | I will see you crawl_

I always knew Stark would cheat on me with Banner. Tonight only proved my suspicions. There's no doubt about it, anymore. Not after that little display, tonight. Eh, well. It's no real loss. He was weak. Not to mention I could go out tonight and have his sorry ass replaced by dawn. As for now, I think I'll just get outta here. God knows I'm better off alone. These losers are just holding me back, anyway. It doesn't take long for me to have my things packed into a dufflebag, slung over my shoulder. Once packed, I head for the door, not even bothering to look back.

Making my way down to the underground parking garage, I mount my bike and speed off out of the exit. As for where to sleep, I don't really care. I'll probably just find myself a cheap motel. Anything far away from these losers is pretty well ideal, at this point.

* * *

_When you love (when you love) | When you love someone like that | When ya give what ya can't take back | When you love (when you love) | With all your heart and soul | It's so hard to let it go | When you love someone like that | When you love someone like that_

_Girl, it ain't right, it just ain't right | Don't tell yourself that it was you | You followed your heart | You gave it your best | There's nothing more you can do | Guys like him are like the wind | And, ya know it's just too bad | They blow in and out again | And never know what they had | Girl, I can tell you | He'll do the same to someone else | It ain't about you | So, don't be so hard on yourself_

It was a rough night, that was for sure. Tony had several other nightmares throughout the night, but-thankfully, they all seemed much milder than the first one. They had only been small spells of trembling and incoherent muttering but, every time, I was able to calm him by holding him close and massaging soothing patterns on his back.

Finally, I see the bright light of sunrise bleeding in through the window across the room. But, after the night Tony had, I just don't have the heart to wake him. So, instead, I opt to lay there-awake-and watch him sleeping peacefully for once. He needed this. He needed the chance to rest-hell, after what he'd just been through-he'd damn well earned it. I wasn't going to rush him into anything he didn't want to do.

Eventually, I felt the sleeping man in my arms stir and looked down to see a pair of sleepy brown eyes look up at me. Their expression was glossy and glazed-over, at first. But, they soon widened in realization at the situation the two of us had found ourselves in. Tony quickly made to disentangle himself from me as he realizes where he is. I know it's only because he feels guilty, but, I can't help missing the contact when he scrambles from my arms.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He starts muttering, nervously. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I can't help feeling for the man before me. Sitting up, I gently guide him to a sitting position as he continues to ramble. "I'm sorry. I didn't-I shouldn't have-I-"

"Tony." My voice is gentle yet steady. I had to stop his quilty ramblings. I couldn't let him keep going. "Tony, you have nothing to apologize for. You haven't done anything wrong." I tried to comfort him with an arm around his shoulders but this time he only tenses up. I know he feels guilty. But, I can't help feeling equally guilty for failing to comfort him. Instead, I continue trying to comfort him with my words. "Tony, you went through a hell of a lot, last night-and, managed to hold it together remarkably well. Most people-after going through what you went through-wouldn't have held up even half as well as you did." This time, I opted for just a gentle squeeze of his shoulder to reinforce my words. "So, you needed a little comfort. Who cares?-"

I tried to continue but was cut off by Tony's frantic rambling. "Steve will care! That's who!" He cried out. "He's going to find out about this and-God..." He trailed off, physically shuddering at the thought of what would happen if Rogers found out about how Tony and I had slept, last night. Frankly, I didn't give a damn _what _the '_supersoldier_' had to say about it. As far as I'm concerned, it's none of his damn business. It wouldn't even have happened if Rogers could be a real man, in the first place. "God only knows _what _he'll do..." Tony whispered. It breaks my heart to hear how broken his voice was. I had to figure out a way to fix this.

"Tony, look at me." I waited, patiently, for Tony to do as I had asked. Slowly, he turns his head to look at me. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing to feel guilty about. You didn't do anything wrong-_he's _the asshole, Tony! Not you. _He _should be on his hands and knees apologizing to _you_. _He _should be begging _your _forgiveness! Not you. Frankly, Tony...As far as I'm concerned...You don't owe that bastard a damn thing." I tentatively stroked the back of Tony's hand with my thumb, trying to offer whatever comfort I could to the broken man, next to me.

We sat there like that, neither of us saying anything, for what felt like hours. Finally, Tony looked down at his lap, fiddling with his hands, nervously, and broke the silence. "I should get a shower." He whispered, staring at the door. From the look on his face, I could tell he was afraid to go back to his and Rogers' room for fear of running into him.

"I can go into your room and get you some clean clothes, if you'd rather." I offered as a solution. Any small thing I can do for my friend, I'm more than happy to do. Tony looked at me for a moment, examining me almost as if to gauge the possible outcomes of my offer.

"Thank you." He whispered, finally. I smiled ever so slightly. For the first time since last night I feel like he finally trusts me to be there for him. It may be slight, but, it's progress nonetheless.

"Anytime, Tony, I mean that. Anything you need, I'm here for you. Day or night." I reassured him as we both climbed out of bed. Tony simply nodded his thanks as he made his way toward the bathroom down the hall and I turned and made for his and Rogers' room.

As I turned the doorknob, I braced myself for another confrontation with the captain. _Captain...Yeah, right. Worthless, good-for-nothing piece a shit is more like it._ My blood is still boiling at the thought of what transpired in this room before me mere hours ago. Steadying myself, I open the door, expecting another knock-down-drag-out.

To my surprise, the room was empty. The bed looked as though it had never been slept in. Upon opening the closet, I saw nothing but Tony's clothes. Looking all throughout the room I realized...All of Rogers' items were gone. The supersoldier had packed up and just...left. _Smart man._ I thought to myself, darkly. But, then, another realization hit me like a sucker punch to the gut. _This is going to crush Tony._ Oh, boy...This is _not _going to be an easy conversation.

I keep going over different ways to break this to Tony in my head as I gather a Black Sabbath tee shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans as well as a pair of black boxers and white socks for Tony to dress himself in after his shower. None of the different scenarios in my head are ending well. ... At all. I tuck the socks into a pair of gray sneakers, gather them up in my right hand, gather the other clothes into my left arm and make my exit. Gazing around the room a final time, I can't help thinking. _God, I hate having to do this._

Before returning to my room, I stop outside the door to the bathroom where I hear the shower running. Gently placing the shoes on the floor by my feet, I knock on the door. "Tony?" I called through the door, waiting for his response.

"Yeah?" Tony called back to me, over the sound of the running water.

Clearing my throat quietly, I called back "I've got your clothes. They'll be waiting for you on my bed when you're ready for them." After calling out my instructions, I waited patiently for a response. I debated-for a moment-telling Tony that Rogers had left, right away. But, then, I thought better of it. I figured something like this would be best discussed face-to-face rather than through a bathroom door.

"Thanks." He called back. I heard the shower curtain sliding closed and knew Tony must have stepped inside. So, I set off for my room, laying out Tony's clothes for him as I promised. After laying his clothes out, I decided we could both probably use a good breakfast. But, before heading off to the kitchen, I decided to leave Tony a quick note explaining where I'd gone. Grabbing a pen and note pad from my nightstand, I quickly jotted down a quick explanation.

_Tony,  
After last night, I thought we could  
both use a good breakfast, this  
morning. If you need me, I'll be in  
the kitchen.  
-Bruce_

Laying the note out on top of the clothes where I figured Tony would be sure to find it, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Once there, I looked through all the cupboards, looking for inspiration for breakfast. I finally located all the essential ingredients for a good batch of pancakes. It sounded good enough to me and I hoped the comfort food aspect of pancakes would help Tony feel-at least marginally-better. Once I had all of my ingredients laid out in front of me, I set to work preparing breakfast for myself and Tony.

* * *

The warm water running over my body felt unbelievably amazing. For the first time since last night I finally felt some form of relaxation as the hot water relaxed all my sore tense muscles. As I begin to relax my mind begins to drift to all the things that happened after Bruce walked in on my fight with Steve. Fighting with Steve was hell, sure. But, Bruce was an amazing friend. He really had gone above and beyond to comfort me.

But, then, that thought struck a chord with me. I never wanted Bruce to see any of that. God knows Bruce has enough on his plate with his self-loathing and monster-complex. Of course none of that could be further from the truth. Bruce is an amazing man. I mean-hell...Just look at everything he did for me, last night. He not only rescued me from-God only knows _what _Steve might have done with me had Bruce not interrupted-but, he also took me to his room with him, afterward, and comforted me. He helped me open up and just let everything out. He even held me as I cried, for God's sake! How the hell could anyone see a man like that as a monster?! If anyone was a monster, it was Steve.

But, then that opened up a whole other damn can of worms. I couldn't help feeling conflicted about Steve. The man was a monster, no doubt. I mean, how else do you explain someone who can verbally-and now physically-abuse the man they claim to love? But, that was just it. Even after everything that's happened...I still love Steve! I don't want to, but, I do. I just can't help it. That's why it hurts so God damn much!

I can't take it! I can't take thinking about this anymore. I shut the water off and open up the shower curtain and step out, grabbing one clean towel off the towel rack and began drying off my body. After wrapping that towel around my waist, I grabbed the other one and dried my hair quickly. Throwing the dampened towel into the hamper, I wiped the condensation off the bathroom mirror where-even in the still slightly fogged mirror-the evidence of last night's events stand out, clear as day; the small cut just below my eye surrounded by the faint bruise. After briefly inspecting it, I decide not to dwell on what I can't change and open the door to return to Bruce's room to get dressed.

Opening the door to the bedroom, I see my clothes laid out across the bed-just as Bruce had promised. I can't help the faint smile at the thought of Bruce bending over backward to help me out. I appreciated it. Quite a bit. It really means a lot to me, knowing that I have someone as amazing as Bruce to lean on in a time like this. It was then that I noticed the note on top of my tee shirt.

_Tony,  
After last night, I thought we could  
both use a good breakfast, this  
morning. If you need me, I'll be in  
the kitchen.  
-Bruce_

If that wasn't just like Bruce...He really was an amazing friend. I am damn lucky to have a friend like him. With that thought in mind, I unwrapped the towel around my waist and dropped it into the hamper before pulling the black boxers on. After following with the jeans and tee shirt, I pulled on my socks and sneakers before heading out the door and downstairs to the kitchen.

Just as I finished preparing breakfast and began plating up the pancakes, I noticed Tony entering the kitchen just out of the corner of my eye. Turning to look at him, I offer him a warm and welcoming smile. "Perfect timing." I greeted him. To my surprise, Tony managed to return a weak, small smile.

"What can I say?" He asked, shrugging, casually. "I just followed my nose." I know cracking jokes is just Tony's way of trying to avoid dealing with what's really troubling him and I can't help the pang of dread swirling in my gut as I see Tony's eyes darting around the room-undoubtedly searching for Rogers. After plating the last of the pancakes, I set the plate on the island counter/bar and made my way over to stand in front of Tony, placing my hands gently on his shoulders, waiting patiently for Tony to look at me.

"Tony..." I stated softly, drawing his attention to my face. "He's not here, Tony. You're safe, here." I tried to encourage. Finally, my words seemed to be sinking in as I felt Tony relax ever so slightly. Relaxing a bit, myself, I pulled him in for another reassuring embrace-moving slowly so as not to startle Tony and so I could allow him an easy out if he didn't want to be held. To my relief, Tony finally started to relax into my welcoming arms.

I then felt Tony bury his face into my neck. "Thank you. For everything." He murmured into my neck. I just responded by massaging soft comforting patterns into his back and his still slightly damp hair.

"Anytime, Tony." I finally replied, verbally. "I mean it. Anytime." I reiterated, softly. Finally pulling away from the embrace, I left one hand on his shoulder as I turned toward the counter/bar area and indicated the plate of pancakes and butter and syrup as well as two hot cups of coffee I had waiting for us. I figured I could wait until after we ate to tell Tony about Rogers leaving. In my mind, it was more important Tony take care of himself, first, before dealing with that devastation. I know Tony won't want anything to eat after I tell him about that. "Now, come on. Your breakfast is getting cold." I said, trying to keep my voice light and inviting.

Apparently, that was all the invitation Tony needed as followed my lead and joined me at the counter/bar. I let Tony have first crack at the pancakes before us. I figured he could use it more than I could. After letting him plate up his own serving, I passed him the butter and syrup before plating up three pancakes on to my own plate.

Once we each had our own plates squared away, we proceeded to eat in a...not entirely uncomfortable silence. I worried about Tony, not saying anything. But, I wasn't going to push anything. I knew Tony would come to me if and when he was ready to talk about something. Or, at least, I hoped he would.

Finally, we finished eating and I cleared the plates away, setting the dirty dishes in the sink to soak before I washed them, later. As I left the sticky dishes to soak, I reclaimed my seat next to Tony, releasing a heavy sigh before I even realized I had done so.

The next thing I knew, I felt Tony's timid hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him only to find a rather concerned look in his tortured brown eyes. "Bruce?" He asked, meekly. "Are you okay?"

I mentally chuckled to myself. Here, I was, worrying myself sick over Tony and his suffering, now, _he's_ the one asking if _I'm_ okay. No irony there, at all. "I'm fi-" I thought about lying and telling tony I was fine, but, I knew I couldn't. I knew I had to tell him, sooner or later-hell, he would figure it out, eventually, even if I didn't-so, I decided to just go for it and get it over-with. _God, I really hate being the bearer of bad news._ I thought to myself as I drew in a steadying breath before correcting myself. "Actually, Tony...No, I'm not." I saw Tony's brow furrow in concern and decided to push onward before I lost my nerve. "Look, I have something to tell you and...well, I have no idea how to say it so...Here it goes..." I drew another steadying breath before continuing. "Tony...When I went into your room to get your clothes for you...I couldn't help noticing..." With a heavy sigh I finished. "All of Steve's things...They were gone. I'm so sorry, Tony. I truly am."


	5. You Love Me

Protecting Me

**Disclaimer:  
**Eh, you all oughtta know the drill by now...

**Rating:  
**T (for domestic violence)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings:  
**[abusive] Stony (Steve/Tony)  
ScienceHusbands (Bruce/Tony)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Kelly Clarkson "You Love Me"

* * *

You Love Me

_You said I'm not good enough | I'm not good enough | But, what you really mean is you're not good enough | You're not good enough | You can't deliver so you turn it around_

_You didn't let me down | You didn't tear me apart | You just opened my eyes while breakin' my heart | You didn't do it for me | I'm not as dumb as you think | You just made me cry while claimin' that you love me | You love me | You love me_

_You said you love me but that I'm not good enough | I'm not good enough_

* * *

Tony stared at me for a moment, looking as though he was processing everything I had just told him. Looking into his eyes, I saw a storm of emotion raging through them-all too fast to discern any one of them. Then, he propped his elbows up on the counter, resting his head in his hands. Unsure of what to do, I waited silently to see if Tony would give me any clues as to how to proceed. I briefly wondered if I should leave him alone to process his thoughts and emotions and just let him come to me if and/or when he was ready. But, that was when Tony broke down. He turned his face so that his hands ran through his hair as a choked sob erupted from his lips. I tentatively reached an arm out to comfort him only to have it violently-nearly thrown-aside. "Don't touch me!" He cried, his voice thick and strangled with sobs he was clearly holding back. I could feel the tears burning in my own eyes as Tony rejected my attempts at comforting him.

I thought about trying again to comfort Tony but he quickly doused those ideas as he jumped out of his seat and stalked towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked, gently, trying to calm Tony down.

Tony paused for a moment as he turned and-almost glared at me-as he shouted back at me in response. "I have work to do!" I knew Tony's anger was only masking the fact that he was hurt-and likely more than a little conflicted-but, I couldn't help the way chest clenched at the sight before me. "Is that all right with _you_?!" Without another word, Tony whirled around on his heel and stalked out of the room.

With a heavy sigh, I left the kitchen and made my way into the living room where I flopped down onto one of the numerous plush sofas, dropping my head into my hands. _The hell are you gonna do, now, Banner? _I found myself wondering, as I leaned back into the sofa. It was a good question, too. I was torn. Part of me wanted to go after Tony-to make sure he was okay. But, the other part of me knew Tony would need his space. It was just hard to back off and give him that space.

I decided to go down to one of the radiation labs to try to distract myself from the situation with Tony. The whole time I was in the elevator I couldn't help noticing how painfully slow time was slipping by. Finally, after what felt like hours, the doors slid open to reveal the radiation lab before me. Crossing the room, I sit myself down at the computer desk and begin pouring over the data from my most recent experiments just trying to occupy my mind with anything but the pain that Tony's currently going through.

* * *

I couldn't believe what Bruce has just told me. I never thought Steve would actually pack up and leave me, like this. Sure, he'd threatened to leave me in the past..But, he would always calm down and make everything right again. I guess I just assumed that this would be one of those times. _Shows how much you know, Stark!_ Great. Now, even my own mind is against me. Dropping my head into my hands, I can't help the embarassment that creeps up as I feel a choked sob erupt from deep down in my chest. Damn it! Bruce has seen me cry enough, already. I can't burden him, any more than I already have. So, when he reaches out for me-as ashamed as I am to admit it-I shrug him off-a little more forcefully than I had originally intended. "Don't touch me!" I really didn't mean to bark at Bruce. The pain is just all too much for me. I just want to be alone.

So, I got up from my seat and made to leave. Although I'd hoped that Bruce would just let me go without question, I knew the good doctor better than to actually believe that I could get off that easily. "Where are you going?" His voice is so meek, so timid, so gentle. I'm so tempted to stay. But, if I do, I'll onlly burden him with more of my own problems and I just can't do that. He doesn't need my crap piled up on top of his. No, I can't stay. Not right now. I need to collect myself and compose my thoughts, first.

"I have work to do!" Great, I'm shouting, now. Only more evidence that I need to compose myself before spending any more time around Bruce. All this anger and lashing out is only going to hurt him. I could never forgive myself if I ever hurt Bruce. I have to get out of here and going down to the lab to work on my suits seemed like as good idea as any. Maybe that would occupy my mind and get my thoughts away from the pain threatening to take over me. "Is that all right with you?!" I hate myself when I see the pained expression in Bruce's eyes. Before I can say anything else to hurt him, further, I turned and all but ran from the room.

Stepping into one of the private lab elevators, I take the elevator down to the lab with my suits and my research. The ride down feels painfully slow as I stare at the numbers ticking by above my head. Stuck here, in this elevator, alone with my thoughts...all I can see is the pain written all over Bruce's face and it kills me. I hate knowing that I caused that pain. Finally, the elevator dings as I reach the desired floor and I watch the doors glide open before me. Crossing the room, I pick up a tablet and begin flipping through files and notes and other miscellaneous data from my most recent experiments. This is exactly what I need. Numbers and data filling my head, occupying my every thought. This is so much simpler. Black and white. Cut and dried. This, I can handle.

* * *

My idea of escaping to the lab worked for a while. But, after roughly half an hour or so of pouring through data and tinkering with this and that, my mind begins drifting back to Tony. I can't help wondering how he's coping. Like me, he's probably throwing himself into his research. But, then, isn't that really just a distraction? He's likely avoiding dealing with his problems. But, I can't force him to deal with it. I have to trust Tony to deal with it in his own way. In his own time.

It's just so frustrating, _wanting _to help Tony-to make everything better for him-and knowing that there isn't a damn thing I can do for him. Giving up on actually getting any real work done-I sigh and shut the computer down. Pulling the glasses off my face, I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Sighing as I surrender myself to the fact that there is nothing else I can do at the moment, I decide to go back upstairs for a hot shower.

* * *

The hours dragged on as I bounced from task to task as I lost my focus on each one. Every time I tried to start something new, my mind kept drifting back to my situation with Steve and/or to the way I blew up at Bruce so unfairly. The man really was just trying to help. Why the hell did I have to act like such an ass?

"God damn it!" I threw a wrench across the room after the third failed attempt at simply loosening a bolt. Backing up against the wall, I can feel all of the hurt and anger and betrayal and sheer, unadulterated pain bubbling over the surface as I slide down the wall to sit on the floor as all the tears I had been fighting all day came flowing freely. _At least Bruce isn't here to see this._

But, then that opened a whole other damn can of worms. I was conflicted about Bruce not being there to see me cry. Part of me was relieved that he wasn't there. He didn't need to worry about me any more than he already was. But, then, another part of me couldn't help wishing he _was _there. Part of me craved the security and warmth in his arms when he held me as I cried the last time. Right now, my body ached for that contact and he was nowhere to be found. That just brought on more tears. Until I hear the elevator doors slide open once more, that is.

* * *

My warm shower was marginally successful in distracting me. The hot water had managed to relax my tense muscles, slightly. But, overall, the shower on the whole did nothing to distract me from worrying about my best friend and-let's face it-the man I was secretly in love with.

It was true. I had fallen for Tony the moment I first met him. The way he walked right into the helicarrier in the middle of our discussion on Loki and just jumped right in without missing a beat or having any need to be caught up on what he had missed was definitely more than a little impressive. But, it was more than that. What really took me by surprise was the way he walked right up to me, shook my hand, and introduced himself. He didn't even care about the Other Guy-never once feared him. And, beyond that, he seemed to actually embrace the Other Guy as just another part of me that made me who I am. He was the first person I had ever met who was so-not only comfortable but-confident around me. I had to admit...His faith in me gave me more faith in myself. He made me believe for once in my life that I actually could control the Other Guy.

As my mind began to wonder, I felt the drowsiness from the lack of sleep last night catching up to me. Laying back on my bed, I couldn't stop myself from smiling ever so slightly as I recalled the way I held Tony as he slept, last night. Watching Tony sleeping peacefully made the sleepless night all worthwhile. But, lying here alone, I felt my eyelids drooping closed as sleep overcame me.

I awoke some time later, and rolled over to look at the clock on my nightstand. _5:30_ _p.m._ _Wow...I slet all day?!_ Then, panic started bubbling up within me as I realized Tony had been left completely alone all day. Granted, I know he said he wanted to be alone. But, I've learned-over the time I've known Tony-that the more he pushes people away, the less he truly wants to be alone. "Jarvis? Where is Mr. Stark, now?" I asked, worried as I'm all but jumping from the bed and running for the elevator.

"Mr. Stark is still in his laboratory, Dr. Banner." The posh British accent of the AI rang throughout the room as I press the button in the elevator to take me down to Tony's lab. A million different scenarios race through my head as I stare at the numbers ticking away on the elevator before it finally dings and the doors open to reveal what appears to be an empty lab.

"Tony?" I called out, searching for the eccentric billionaire. Then, I felt my heart break for what had to be the millionth time when I heard the distinct sound of someone sobbing. "Tony?!" I called out again, more panicked. I followed the sound of the cries until I found Tony in a lump on the floor, violent sobs wracking his entire body. "Oh God, Tony!" Throwing all caution to the wind, I sat down next to Tony and gathered the sobbing man into my arms-thanking whatever deity may have been listening that he didn't pull away. Stroking the man's hair, I whispered whatever comforting words I could think of into his ear. "It's okay, Tony. It's okay. I'm here, I've got you. You're safe, now. You'll always be safe with me. I've got you." I couldn't help it when the tears finally slipped from my own eyes. I hated seeing Tony suffering so.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, I didn't have to look up to know who had entered the lab. I heard Bruce calling for me, but, I just couldn't stop crying long enough to answer him. I just let him find me on his own which he did rather swiftly. Feeling his arms wrapping around me once again, I felt my walls crumbling to the ground. I gave up trying to fight it-to push Bruce away. Bruce's arms were so welcoming and the contact just felt so damn good. I couldn't find it, anymore. I needed him.

"It's okay, Tony. It's okay. I'm here, I've got you. You're safe, now. You'll always be safe with me." As I listened to Bruce's comforting words in my ear, part of me wanted so desperately for him to be right. I wanted so much for him to be right, that everything really would be okay. That I really would be safe with him. As he wrapped his arms around me, now, I couldn't help but feeling that maybe-just _maybe_-he actually _could _be right. And that, alone, meant more to me than anything else in the world.


	6. Love Like Mine

Protecting Me

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own only Shaelynn Stark. Nothing else!

**Rating:  
**T (just to be safe...for domestic violence references)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings:  
**[abusive] Stony (Steve/Tony)  
ScienceHusbands (Bruce/Tony)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Hayden Pannetierre "Love Like Mine"

**Author's Note:  
**I know some of you are probably thinking this story is progressing a little slowly and I promise things will move a little further along in either this chapter or next. Depending on where I find a good stopping point. All I can say is that I've been criticized in the past for moving my stories along too quickly and I, sometimes, tend to overcompensate for that by slowing them down a little too far. _**Also, I'm sure the Russian in this chapters sucks...I apologize. I only speak English (my native tongue) and Spanish. I used Google Translate for the Russian.**_

_****_Also, I just wanted to let you all know that _**bold italics**_are meant to represent the character that is "speaking" _mouthing _the words rather than actually _speaking them._

* * *

Love Like Mine

_I might stay up drunk on wine | Hurt like hell and ugly cryin' black mascara tears | I might lock my door | Sleep with my phone | Miss you bad for a month or so | But, let me tell you somethin', my dear | I'm gonna be just fine but, you're never gonna find another love like mine_

* * *

"You were too good for him." I pointed out, watching Tony moving around the room, getting ready to turn in for the night. "You know that, right?" I asked. I had always known that Rogers wasn't good enough for Tony. Especially when their fights started getting more and more heated. I had heard some of the ridiculous accusations Rogers had thrown around and they turned my stomach. He had to be insane if he thought that Tony would ever even do _half _the things he was accused of.

A humorless chuckle of sorts escaped Tony's lips as he pursed his lips together, apparently contemplating what I had just said. "Of course." He said, disbelieving. I can't take it, anymore. I rose from where I was sat on the edge of the bed and moved to stand in front of him, gently gripping his upper arms to direct his attention at me.

"You _were_." I reiterated. "You bent over backward to make that man happy. You did absolutely _everything _right." I sighed as I tried to think of the words to drive my point home. Then, I recalled one of the fights in which Rogers claimed that Tony wasn't good enough. "Look, I know he said _you _weren't good enough-oh, yes, I heard that one. I heard them all. But, every time he said 'you're not good enough', all I could hear was '_I'm _not good enough'." I took Tony's puzzled expression as a cue to elaborate. "He couldn't win, Tony, he knew that. So, what did he do? He turned it around. He tried to make you out to be the bad guy. He knew he had to shift the blame away from himself. So, he threw it on _you _to cover up his _own _inadequacies." I stared straight into Tony's eyes with every word I spoke so he would see how serious I was about this. "I mean it, Tony. You're better off without him."

"Ya know, I'd really love to believe that, Bruce." Tony finally snapped at me. "I really would." His eyes were determined, sure. But, they were also resigned and defeated. "But, I just can't." His voice was so broken-I hated it.

"You will, Tony." I insisted, gently. "You will." With that, Tony turned away from me and sat on the edge of his bed. I watched as he raised his legs and feet up onto the mattress, settling in under covers as he lay his head down on the pillow. It broke my heart to see the way he curled up into a ball. With a small and resigned sigh, I started off toward the door. However, I froze with my hand hovering over the light switch when Tony called out to me.

"Bruce?" His voice was so pleading, I couldn't help it. I turned and gently called out, over my shoulder.

"Yeah, Tony?" I asked. I was curious as to what he would want from me.

"Do you...I mean, if you don't mind..." He stammered. "Would-would you...Could you stay with me?" To say I was surprised by the request would be a vast understatement. God knows I didn't mind-I would do anything for Tony. I was just a little shocked to hear him beg me for something. "You don't have to stay all night..." I probably will, anyway. "Just...I don't know...Until I fall asleep or something?"

How could I ever say no to something like that? "Of course." I replied. Anything I could do to help, I was more than happy to do. "I'll be right back-I just have to go change..." My voice trailed off when I saw Tony recoil, turning over burrowing deeper into the covers, hiding himself away from view. My heart shattered in my chest as I knew that I had caused that reaction.

"It's okay..." He replied, shakily, defeated. "You don't have to..."

I quickly crossed the room. "Tony..." I stated, softly, as I knelt by the side of the bed, resting a tentative hand on Tony's shoulder. "Look at me..." I asked, waiting patiently for a response. Nothing. "Please..." My voice trembled slightly as I resorted to pleading with the man before me.

That finally seemed to break through as Tony rolled over and looked up carefully at me. "Tony, I am here for you. Day or night, it doesn't matter." I moved the hand from his shoulder to gently caress his face. "Whatever you need, I will _always _be there." Part of me mentally leapt for joy when Tony leaned into my touch. Slowly pulling away from Tony, I walked over into the closet, borrowing one of Tony's tank tops and a pair of gray sweatpants. I had considered just stripping down to my boxers to sleep in but feared it might be too much for Tony so I opted for borrowing some Tony's lounge-wear rather than leaving to go to my room to get my own. Once dressed, I walked back over to the bed to see that Tony had moved over. I was relieved to see I had finally broken through to help Tony realize that he wasn't alone.

Climbing into bed alongside Tony, I laid down and waited for Tony to make the first move. My first instinct was to pull him in close, but, I decided to take things slowly. But, I was thrilled when Tony curled into my side, wrapping an arm around my chest and pulling himself in closer. I neither knew nor cared why he did it. I merely responded with my own arm wrapping around his shoulders, holding him close to me-showing him he was not alone. Finally, I felt him nuzzle his face into the crook of my neck before his breath slowly even out into a slow and steady rhythm. He was asleep and far sooner than I anticipated. The events of the day must have really worn on him. I contemplated sleeping, myself. But, my mind was too focused on protecting and supporting the sleeping man in my arms.

Tony had a few spells throughout the night where he would tremble and whimper incoherently. But, I managed to soothe him rather quickly with a reassuring squeeze, pulling him in close and whispering softly in his ear. Eventually, I even fell victim to sleep, myself.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the thin rays of sunlight streaming in through the blinds on Tony's window. I smiled as I looked down to see Tony still clinging to my chest with his face still nuzzled into my neck. I contemplated going down to the kitchen and bringing Tony breakfast in bed. But, after the reaction to my attempt to leave, last night, I figured it best to stay with Tony until he awoke. Besides, he just looked so peaceful, I just didn't have the heart to risk disturbing him.

A moment later, I saw Natasha appear at the door, her mouth open as if to say something. I merely raised my free hand to bring my index finger to my lips, silently indicating for her to remain quiet so as not to disturb Tony.

_**What's going on?**_She mouthed, silently. This could work. For now. _**Where's Rogers?**_

_**Long story. **_I mouthed back. I could tell Natasha still needed more to go on.

_**Are you guys...**_She motioned back forth between Tony and myself. She didn't have to finish the question. I knew what she was getting at.

_**No. **_I mouthed. _**No, Tony just needed some support...Been through a lot...**_ Concern flashed across Natasha's eyes as they widened in shock.

_**Like what?**_ She mouthed, arms crossing over her chest as she braced herself for anything.

My eyes drifted back to check on Tony who was still fast asleep in arms before returning to Natasha's concerned gaze. _**Like physical abuse...**_I mouthed. Carefully, I watched as a storm of emotions raged through the spy's eyes.

Natasha closed her eyes as she rolled her head back, processing what I had just told her. Finally, her gaze dropped to the floor as she mouthed something in Russian. _**Bozhe moy...YA znal, chto eto chertovski...Chert vozʹmi **_For a moment, she looked as though she were about to say something else before she turned her head to the side, motioning for someone-presumably Barton-to be quiet. But, it was too late. I could already feel Tony stirring in my arms.

* * *

"Morning, sleeping beauty." I greeted him, softly, using my free hand to tenderly stroke some loose hair out of Tony's face.

"Morning, Stark." Natasha's voice had lost it's cold, professional edge. It was soft and sympathetic.

"Whoa!" Clint exclaimed, taking in the sight before him. Tactful and eloquent as ever. _Damn it...Here we go._ "What the hell's goin' on, here?" He asked, the corner of his mouth quirking upward. "Careful, there, Banner. I think we all know how jealous Rogers can get. Wouldn't want him unleashin' the Other Guy, now, would we?" He asked, joking about mine and Tony's current position.

Evidently, Tony didn't find it funny as he curled into my side and hid himself away under the covers. Frankly, I didn't find it all that damn funny, myself. Though, I did appreciate Natasha's well-placed elbow in Barton's ribs. "OW! Nat, what the hell?!" He asked, turning to the fiery red-head, as he rubbed his sore ribs.. "It was just a joke. Jesus Christ..."

Natasha, for her part, said nothing-merely opting to physically drag Barton down the hall, away from Tony and myself. I figured I should go with them to help further explain the situation.

"Damn it. I forgot they were coming home, today." Tony whimpered.

Gently carding my free hand through Tony's hair, I tentatively guided his gaze upward to my eyes. "It's okay, Tony." I reassured him. "They're your friends. They're here for you every bit as much as I am." Gently caressing Tony's cheek, I added. "But, I should probably go get them up to speed, first, so Natasha doesn't end up breaking _all _of Barton's ribs." I tried to lighten the mood with a joke. And, surprisingly enough, it actually worked. Sort of. Tony gave a small weak smile as he sat up.

"If you don't mind..." He started. "I think I'll go down to the kitchen and fix myself some breakfast while you do that." It's actually probably best if I do this alone, anyway. God knows Tony's been through enough. He doesn't need to relive any of it.

"That sounds fine, Tony." I replied, getting out of bed, before turning back to him. "You go ahead. I'll go talk to Natasha and Clint and then I'll join you."

Nodding as he slipped into a plain black robe, Tony replied "Thank you, Bruce."

I simply nodded in agreement and replied "Anytime, Tony." As I started to make my way out of the room, I was surprised to feel a hand grip my bicep, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"I mean it, Bruce." Tony's voice was strong and sure of himself. He almost sounded like the old Tony Stark. "Thank you." He paused slightly before adding. "For everything."

I couldn't resist. I turned and wrapped my arms around Tony, holding him close. "You don't have to thank me. Just focus on getting back your old self. That's all the thanks I need." I whispered in his ear before giving him one last reassuring squeeze as I left the room.


	7. Future Love

**Protecting Me**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**[past/abusive] Stony  
ScienceHusbands (Tony/Bruce)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Kristina DeBarge "Future Love"

**Author's Note:  
**I know this update has been slow in coming and I sincerely apologize. But, with the holidays coming up, my work schedule's been pretty full. They're definitely workin' us a lot harder the next couple months. Anyway, I just wanna give a _**HUGE**_ thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, followed this story-whatever! If you like this story, this thanks goes out to you! Your support really does fuel me as a writer. I love every bit of it.

Also, I just wanna let everyone know, that this chapter's going to skip ahead just little bit. I feel like it's starting to get a little repetetive. So, I'm moving foward a little to [SPOILER] Bruce admitting his feelings for Tony. [END SPOILER]

* * *

Future Love

_Baby, if they ask me | I would say | I don't even know your name | And, when they ask me | Does it change | No it don't change a thing | 'Cause there's something about the way you love me | There's just somethin' about the way you know me | And, I can't explain enough | There's just somethin' 'bout our future love | Future love | Future love | Future love | Somethin' 'bout our future love | Future love | Future love | Future love_

After leaving Tony's room, I followed the length of the hallway until I found the empty bedroom Natasha had dragged Barton into. "Okay, seriously, Nat, what the hell gives?!" Barton demanded, staring angrily at Agent Romanov who-to her credit-kept her face very level and showed no sign of any anger at the way she was being treated at all.

Instead of responding to Barton's demand, Natasha just turned to me when I walked in. "Bruce." She greeted, flatly. "What exactly did you mean when you said that Stark's been being physically abused?" She asked. Her voice was void of any emotion, whatsoever.

"Abused?!" Barton chimed in. Sadly, he was not as adept at hiding his emotions as was his female counterpart. "Dr. Banner, just what in the hell is going on around here?!" Barton's upset-clearly-and, frankly, the man has every right to be. I'm sure he'll be absolutely livid at what I'm about to tell them.

Gesturing toward the bed as I figure it would be best if the assassains were sitting down for this news, I asked "Why don't you both have a seat?" When I only received two skeptical glances as response, I added "It's a fairly long story." That seemed to placate the two spies as they crossed the room to sit on the foot of the bed. Natasha just demurely crossed her legs as she interlaced her fingers over the outer knee. Barton, meanwhile, just sat with his feet shoulder width apart as he rested his hands on his knees-his posture tense. Drawing a deep breath, I decide to just go for it. They need to know what Tony's been dealing with in their absence.

"Look, you guys...a _lot _of things have changed while you were gone." I began, pausing slightly, trying to figure out how to best word what I have to say. "I'm sure you've noticed Tony and Rogers' fights getting more and more heated, recently, am I right?" I asked.

Natasha merely nodded her agreement. Barton interjected with "Yeah. So? They're a couple-have been for a while, now. Couples fight. That's all part of the package."

"Not the way _they _were doing it!" I snapped. I paused, again, to compose myself before continuing. "Look, Rogers has been throwing around some pretty _damn _crazy accusations, lately-namely, accusing Tony of cheating on him with _me _of all people!"

"That's ridiculous." Natasha spoke up for the first time since I began my story. "I know Stark has a bit of a reputation for being a playboy." She conceded. "But, if he wanted to sleep around, he wouldn't have started a monogamous relationship with Rogers." The red-head reasoned. "Besides, even if Tony _were _one for infidelity, Bruce isn't." She glanced over at Barton as she said this. "Even if Stark _wanted _to cheat with Bruce, Bruce is too good a man to _allow _it. He would never let Stark cheat on anyone." She finished, looking back up at me.

"You're absolutely right about that, Natasha, I wouldn't have." I admitted. As much as I want to be with Tony, I want to do it, right. I don't want to just be some dirty little secret he runs around with when Rogers-or anyone else, for that matter-can't give him his jollies. "But, that's not the worst of it." I sighed, as I pinched the bridge of my nose before adding "The other night, I overheard Tony and Rogers fighting and I thought I also heard something that sounded like a slap. When I went to see if everything was all right, I approached their bedroom when I_ definitely _heard soemthing that sounded like a punch and loud 'thud'. When I walked in, I saw Tony lying on the floor, cradling his eye." I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop my voice from trembling as I recalled the way I had found Tony that awful night.

"THAT _BASTARD_!" Barton roared, jumping to his feet. "Where the hell is he?! I'll fucking kill him!" Just as quickly as he had risen, Natasha was on her feet, her hands on his shoulders, as she stared into his eyes.

"Clint. Clint!" She said, her voice calm and level. "Don't do that. Don't make this any worse for Stark than it already is. If you hunt Rogers down, you're only gonna piss him off and he'll just go after Tony even more." She reasoned with Barton as he slowly calmed down.

"Actually, Natasha, hunting Rogers down would be fairly pointless, now." I interjected as she slowly turned to face me once Clint had calmed himself.

"What do you mean, Bruce?" She asked, curiously, her arms loosely folded across her chest.

"Well, you see...After I broke up the fight between Tony and Rogers, I took Tony into my room to sleep there for the rest of the night..." I began, recalling the night of the fight. "Anyway, when we got up that morning, Tony went to take a shower while I went back into his and Rogers' room to get him some clothes when I noticed...All of Rogers' things were missing."

"You're saying he packed up and left?" Natasha, questioned, Not accusing, just fishing for information. "You think he's gone for good?" She asked.

"I'm sure he'd come back if S.H.I.E.L.D. ever summoned him, but, as far as coming back for Tony, I seriously doubt it." I explained. "When I took Tony from the room, he yelled down the hallway that nobody else would ever want Tony."

"I swear to God..." Clint seethed. I could tell he was almost as angry about this as I was. Almost. "If I ever get my hands on that loathsome son of a bitch..."

"Don't." Natasha warned. "We can't afford to think like that, Clint." She told him, her hand on his shoulder. "I'm just as outraged by this as you are. But, Tony's our friend. And, he needs us, right now." She reasoned. Natasha was right. I mean, I'm doing everything I can for Tony. But, he needs all the support he can get. "Now, I can tell Bruce has bent over backward to be there for Tony. But, he's just one man. Tony needs all of us, right now. He needs as many friends as he can get to get him through this. Recovering from something like this won't be easy for him. We all have to help him and be there for him."

Barton sighed. He knew she was right. She always was. As much as he wanted vengeance against the super soldier, he knew Tony needed him more. His posture relaxed slightly. "What can I do?"

Smiling slightly at the support, I replied "I don't think there's any one answer to that." I admitted. "I think all any of us can do is just keep an eye on Tony. If it looks like he needs someone, just be there. Let him lean on you if he needs to. Be a shoulder to cry on if that's what he needs. Just go with whatever feels right." I explained. There really was no one instruction I could give them. But, I trusted them. I trusted their judgments.

Six months. That was how long it had been since Rogers walked out on Tony. To his credit, Tony had made tremendous progress in that amount of time. He stopped asking me to stay with him a couple of months ago. He was smiling-even _laughing_-more. He was back to working on his suits. He was sparring with Barton in the gym. Thor had stopped by a few times-the first time he visited from Asgard after 'The Fight', I had brought him up to speed on Tony's abuse. He had been equally outraged as Barton had been when he learned of what had transpired between Tony and Rogers. He had also agreed to support Tony in whatever way he could. Tony and I had also continued to grow closer.

But, as much as things were beginning to feel like normal again, I could tell Tony still suffered from low self-esteem. It haunted him and I hated it. Tonight was another one of those nights. Clint had taken Natasha out to dinner. We all knew they were seeing each other, even though they had tried to hide it at first-mostly out regard for Tony's feelings. I know Tony's happy for them-I know he is-but, I can tell he's also conflicted about the new development. To his mind, their budding relaionship represents everything he's ever wanted and will never have. Tonight, his lack of self-esteem was hitting him pretty hard.

"You okay?" I asked as I moved to stand next to him as he looked out the window in the living room. Tony looked visibly deflated. He was completely stripped of his characteristic snark and bravado. Completely open and vulnerable. Part of me just wanted to hold him in my arms-whispering in his ear that everything would be okay and that he was anything but worthless-and never let him go. But, the more sensible part of me told me to just hold back and let Tony come to me if and when he was ready.

"I'm fine." Was the bristled response I received. Tony was trying so hard to put his walls back up-to protect himself. _When will he realize he doesn't have to protect himself?! When will he realize that's why I'm here?! _I wondered, desperately.

With a gentle hand on his shoulder-which he stopped flinching at a month or so after 'The Fight'-I added "Tony, look at me." I spoke softly, trying to coax whatever was bothering Tony out into the open. "It's me, Bruce. I'm only here to help."

Sighing heavily, Tony looked back out the window before speaking again. "It's just...I'm happy for Clint and Natasha-really, I am." He turned back to me for the last bit. We all knew it was true, but, he still felt the need to reiterate it. "It's just...It's got me thinking..." He began, ominously. I can almost sense where he's going with this. "What if...What if Steve was right?" He asked. I was about to reply when he spoke again. "I mean...What they have...That...loving...understanding...passionate...supportive..._Relationship_...That's what I've always _wanted_ most in life. Someone that I know will always be there for me...Always pick me up when I fall...Love me even when I don't always make it easy...Everything that Clint and Natasha have is everything that I want." Finally, he turned to me with a sad desperation in his tortured brown eyes. "What if I never find it? What if Steve really was the best I could do?"

My heart went out to Tony as he unloaded everything that was bothering him. But, I couldn't help feeling slightly frustrated knowing that everything he was describing was everything I was trying to give him. Somewhere, deep inside of me, I just wanted to yell and scream and do whatever it took to open Tony's eyes to what was right in front of him. But, I knew that would only make things worse. Instead, I just gently cupped his face in my hands, looking right in his eyes as I did so. "Tony, listen to me. You are smart, kind, loving, loyal, generous...You have everything and so much more to offer a man. _Any _man would be _damn _lucky to have a man like you to love him. Any man that can't see that in you isn't worth your time or energy. And, I promise-I _swear_ to you...There is a man out there for you that will recognize all of those wonderful qualities in you. And, he will do everything you just talked about for you and he will bend over backward to make you happy. He will do anything-_be _anything-just to see you smile." I knew I had best stop before I said too much.

"How can you possibly know that?" He asked me, desperately. His eyes were so sad and pleading. I had to figure out a way to make him as sure of this as I was. I searched my mind for something that would comfort Tony without overwhelming him. Unfortunately, the words were out of my mouth before I even knew it. "Because _I'm _that guy, Tony! I love you!"

For a moment, Tony and I fell into a...not _entirely_ uncomfortable silence. Tony was staring into my eyes-almost as if he were searching for something. I didn't know what he was doing, but, I never broke the stare. Whatever was going on, Tony looked like he needed to know he had my undivided attention. The next thing I knew, I felt Tony's lips on mine. _Oh God, does this feel amazing. _My eyes slid closed as I wrapped my arms around Tony's neck and waist, pulling him in closer as I lost myself in the kiss. _No. No, this isn't right. I can't take advantage of him like this._ Making up my mind, I raised my hands to Tony's chest as I pushed him away gently. "Tony, I-I can't. I'm sorry."

Looking up into Tony's tortured brown eyes, I saw the pain of rejection written clearly in them as he just stared at me for a moment. "I'm...I'm-I'm sorry. I just thought...I-I thought...Maybe-" I can't let him suffer like this. It isn't that I'm not interested-far from it. I just want to be sure he wants this as much as I do. Cutting him off, I just gently placed an index finger over his lips-effectively silencing him.

"No, Tony. It's not what you think." I began, making sure to look him straight in the eye so he would know I meant every word I was saying. "Believe me-I _want _to." I added. _God, did I want to!_ "I just...I don't want to take advantage of you. I need you to be sure you want this as much as I do." I replied, gently stroking his cheek with my thumb."


	8. I'm About To Leave You Powerless

Protecting Me

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**M (for references to domestic violence)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**[abusive] Stony (Past)  
ScienceHusbands

**Lyrics Used:  
**Kristinia de Barge "Powerless"

**Author's Note:  
**I sincerely apologize for the long delay. I've just been crazy busy with work and-quite frankly-I had a devil of a time trying to decide where I wanted to take this chapter. I had a couple different ideas floating around my head, I just couldn't settle on one. Also, I'd just like to apologize in advance if this chapter isn't quite up to par with my previous chapters. I started writing this one while working a 10-hr, overnight shift for Black Friday (8:30 pm [Thursday night]-7:00 am [Friday morning]) and I finished writing it while home sick with strep throat and doped up on antibiotics (I'm currently fighting strep throat).

* * *

**I'm About to Leave You Powerless**

_What you think this is? | I'm 'bout to flip off the switch and shut it down, baby | I'm about to leave you powerless_

_Leave you powerless | Is it a false alarm? | Is it a false alarm? | I'm 'bout to leave you powerless_

_Now that your circuit is blown | In the dark and you all alone | Takin' out your fuses now you're just useless | No more doin' me wrong_

_Stole all of my energy | Couldn't just, just let me be | Thought you was golden now I'm withholdin' everything that you need_

* * *

"Oh God, yes!" The nameless blonde beneath him moaned as Steve thrust himself in and out of her. This had become a near-nightly thing for the Captain. He had set himself up in a small studio apartment, downtown. Almost every night-rather than brood around his empty apartment, alone-he would go down to a bar, find some drunk woman, take her back to his place, have utterly _meaningless_ sex with her and she'd be gone by morning. And, it had served as a good distraction from his anger toward a certain genius/billionaire/playboy/philanthropist. However, it seemed like-lately-the tables were turning on him.

Closing his eyes, Steve slowly allowed his mind to wander. Eventually, it landed on the image of the one person he would rather forget. Then, the words were out of his mouth before he even knew it. "Ah! Oh, Tony..." They were breathless, but, the poor young woman underneath him still heard them. Steve's eyes shot open just in time to see her shove him off of her as she sat bolt-upright in the bed, glaring daggers at him.

"_What _the hell did you just call me?!" Steve just remained silent as the blonde scrambled out of bed with a noise of disgust, as she gathered her clothes up off the floor, dressing in a hurry. "You're pathetic, you know that?! God, what a loser!"

Steve had given thoughts to trying to stop her, to correct her, tell her that he is-in deed-very much _not _a loser. But, he just couldn't bring himself to care, at the moment. Besides, it's not exactly like they were in any sort of relationship. No, Steve was done with those after Stark. _Too much work. It's not worth all the time and energy._ He told himself. Besides, he knew things would never work out with Stark from the very beginning. Somewhere deep down, he knew he was always second best to Banner, in Stark's eyes. Plus, Stark was a man. Steve had been taught from a very young age that men were to be with women and women to be with men. He hated Stark. Hated him for making him feel so dirty-so immoral. Yet, sleeping with woman after woman never seemed to make him feel any better.

Growling, he picked up the nearest thing in his reach-which happened to be a pillow-and he threw it across the room as he sat up and put his head in hands, running his hands through his hair. "God damn it!" _Why can't I just get the hell over this? _That was the third time, just this week. _I've got a serious problem._ He thought to himself as he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out the fridge. _It's gonna be a long night._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so, this is pathetically short, I know. But, honestly, I don't know if it's me or the Amoxicillin...But, I am super drowsy. And, I kept nodding off while writing this. Course, it probably didn't help that my effing sore throat woke me up at 2:30 in the frikkin' morning. So...I think I'll just leave it here, until I kick this damn strep throat. I really hope y'all understand and will bear with me. I promise the next chapter will be better. Hey, it'll be more ScienceHusbands action! How could it _not _be better? For this chapter, I really just wanted to take a look into Steve's own self-induced misery. Just 'cause he needs to be tortured.


	9. Begin Again

**Protecting Me**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**M (for references to domestic violence)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**(past) [abusive] SuperHusbands (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)  
ScienceHusbands (Bruce Banner/Tony Stark)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Taylor Swift "Begin Again"

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so-first of all-I just want to thank everyone who has hung in there with me, even _after _my embarassingly short chapter, last chapter. I promise to do better with all future chapters. Also, now that my strep throat is all cleared up (I'm still finishing out my 10-day course of anitbiotics, just to be safe), I will now continue updating as often as I possibly can. However, with the holidays coming up-given that I work in retail-my work schedule will likely be picking up. But, I promise I will _not _forget or abandon this story or its _**amazing**_ followers! _**Also, just so everybody's clear, this chapter is written in Tony's POV.**_

* * *

Begin Again

_You throw your head back laughing like a little kid | I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did | I've been spending the last eight months | Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end | But, on a Wednesday, in a cafe I watched it begin again_

* * *

_"Believe me-I _want _to. I just...I don't want to take advantage of you. I need you to be sure you want this as much as I do." _Bruce's words from earlier this evening kept running through my head. I can't believe he actually told me he _loved _me. It was the moment I've dreamed of ever since the moment I first met him on the helicarrier. The way he actually seemed to follow my crazy train of thought mesmerized me-drawing me in like a magnet. The moment I looked into his eyes, I knew friendship with this man would be a second choice by far compared to a romantic relationship.

I never would have thought of myself as the monogamous type. In my experience, it had always been a far better idea to dispense of those you cared about before they had a chance to dispense with you-and, even _hurt _you, in some cases. But, the moment I met Dr. Bruce Banner, I knew I could learn to trust in a committed, monogamous relationship with just one person. Something about him made me feel like he would never hurt me.

But, I never thought I actually had a shot, there. In all the time I've known Bruce, he never once showed any interest in anything more than friendship with me. So, I didn't press the issue. Sure, it wasn't everything I ever wanted or everything I ever dreamed of having. But, I knew I would always take Bruce's friendship over nothing, any day.

That was the whole reason I first started dating Steve in first place. Originally, I planned to go along with my previous leave-him-before-he-leaves-you strategy. However, I learned very early on that that strategy would not work with one Captain Steve Rogers. He was possessive right from the beginning. At first, it was mild and-almost a turn-on, really. But, then, it started getting worse-and, even, violent.

I remembered one particular evening. We had gone to dinner. Steve mentioned right away that he didn't like the way the waiter was looking at me. Of course, I didn't think anything of it, and just brushed it off-reassuring Steve that I was with him and only him. Unfortunately, that didn't last long as the waiter left his number with our check. That had sent Steve right over the edge. After we got home, he proceeded to yell at me for flirting with the waiter and leading him on. I wasn't flirting with anyone! But, Steve didn't buy it. That was the first time he hit me. I can still hear the resounding smack as his palm collided with my face.

It only got worse from there. The verbal assaults as _well _as the physical assaults. Over time, slaps turned to punches which left marks. Marks which I quickly learned how to hide from the rest of them team. Which wasn't exactly easy as Bruce was far more difficult to fool than Clint or Natasha. He never really seemed to buy into my cover stories. But, he also never really seemed to push the matter, either.

Sometimes, in the beginning, I would hold out a small shred of hope that he would push the matter, further. That he would keep digging until he uncovered the horrible truth of what was really going on between myself and Steve. But, as time went on, the shred slowly began to dissolve until there was nothing left.

But, just when I had lost all hope of-quite honestly-_anyone _coming to rescue me, Steve and I had begun fighting _again_ and once again, he had hit me square in the face. The facial marks were always the hardest to hide. But, then, I looked up when I heard a loud crash and there was Bruce-literally breaking down the door to get to me.

I was awestruck when Bruce actually stood up for me. It was everything I had ever dreamed of. Someone was finally coming to my rescue. And, not just _someone_...It was Bruce Banner. The man of my dreams was actually standing up to my abuser and...protecting me.

Then, the awe was overtaken by pure, unadulterated fear as I saw Steve's fist collide with Bruce's face. It was one thing for Steve to hit _me_.. I could handle that. But, I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting Bruce. And, not only that, I was terrified of what consequences those actions would have. I watched Bruce carefully as I searched for any signs of a hulk-out.

Fortunately, Bruce remained in control. Though, I suspect he let just a small taste of the Other Guy out. Just enough to scare the living hell out of Steve. It seemed fairly effective as Steve allowed Bruce to take me out of the room with him. Bruce's protective arm around me made me feel safe and secure.

Unfortunately, Steve's last few digs at me really got to me. I tried not to let them. Tried to only focus on Bruce's comforting words and promises to make everything okay, again. But, sadly, they still seeped through. Though, it did help when Bruce allowed me to sleep in his bed with him, that night.

Just having my protector there was enough to keep the doubts and self-loathing at bay, at least for a little while. When we laid down in bed and Bruce wrapped his strong arm around me, nothing else mattered, in that moment.

It was also in that moment that my feelings for him bloomed even more than they ever had before. Suddenly, it felt as though I had renewed hope for something more than friendship with Bruce. I wasn't sure, but, every time he stood by me and supported me-told me how great of a guy I was...Every little thing he did for me made me wonder _Could we ever be more than friends?_ I wasn't sure.

I also wasn't sure I was ready for another relationship. Frankly, I wasn't sure I would ever even be ready to go on a date, again. I was so scared of getting close to someone, again. The fear of being hurt again made it nearly impossible for me to let anyone get too close. But, somehow, it felt okay whenever I thought of that possibility with Bruce. I had long-since decided that if I ever _were_ to let someone that close again, it would only be him.

And, then, tonight happened. I was feeling so lonely. I had begun to question the possibility of ever being more than friends with Bruce. It didn't help that Clint and Natasha had failed in their attempts to hide their relationship from us. I knew it was out of concern for my feelings that they tried to hide it-and it would have worked had they succeeded. But, now that I knew, I couldn't help feeling more than a little jealous. They had the very type of relationship I had always wanted. Loving, supportive, passionate...The kind of thing that had the potential to go the distance.

I couldn't help wondering _Why can't I find that?_ Even if it couldn't be with Bruce. Why couldn't _someone _come along and sweep me off my feet? Make me feel just as safe and protected as Bruce had. Just when these thoughts and far too many more were beginning to get the best of me, there was Bruce.

His voice was so soft and welcoming, it was hard not to give in and tell him everything I was thinking and feeling. One look in his eyes, and all my defenses were gone. I caved and spilled my heart and soul right out there, open and exposed...Like a nerve. I was terrified of what might happen next. Although, I was slightly intrigued by the ever so slight tint of frustration in his eyes as I described all of my fears and insecurities.

When the words 'I love you' finally spilled forth from that beautiful mouth, I was honestly blown away. I couldn't think. I was rendered utterly speechless. I wasn't even sure of what to do, next. When I failed to come up with anything, I just went off of pure instinct and kissed him.

The kiss was completely and utterlly breath-taking. It was so much more than I had ever even dared dream of. And, when his arms wrapped around my waist and neck-pulling me closer to him-as he deepened the kiss, I melted. I was lost in the kiss when I was suddenly brought back to reality far too soon as Bruce placed his hands on my chest-pushing me away, slightly.

I could almost hear my heart shattering in my chest as I felt as though I had just been rejected. But, then, he told me something entirely different, altogether. He didn't want to take advantage of me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It made me love him even more. I was about to say as much when he tenderly stroked my cheek before walking away, leaving the room and leaving me to my thoughts.

Gathering my courage, I realized this would likely be my only chance with Bruce. I had to get it right. I needed him to know how I felt about him-even if only to figure out exactly where I stood with him. After drawing a steadying breath, I asked Jarvis "Jarvis, where exactly is Dr. Banner, now?"

"I believe Dr. Banner has retired to his rooms for the evening, sir." The posh voice of my AI responded. I hesitated. _What if he's already gone to bed? I don't wanna wake him. But, what if he's still awake. What if I _do _decide to wait till morning only to lose my nerve? If I lose my nerve, this time, will I ever find it again? Would I ever tell Bruce how I feel about him?_ Jarvis must have been reading my thoughts. "Mr. Stark...If I may...If you plan on speaking with Dr. Banner, I suggest you hurry."

For once, I was actually glad that I installed a cheeky element to Jarvis' software. He had made up my mind for me. I hurried from the living room and down the hall to the room where Bruce slept.

When I arrived, the door was closed. After another moment's hesitation, I raised my hand to knock, before taking a deep breath to gather my courage. _It's now or never, Stark._ Just then, I heard Bruce call out from inside the room. "It's open." Upon entering the room, I watched as Bruce sat up from where he was lying back on the bed and closed the book in his hands, marking the page he was on as he did so, and set it on the nightstand next to him. "Tony? To what do I owe the surpise?"

His voice reflected the surprise in his statement. But, while it was upbeat in nature, it was also hesitant-almost like he was afraid of what I might have to say. Suddenly nervous, I looked downward-toward the floor-as I anxiously fiddled with my hands a moment. "You asked me to think about...About what I wanted from...Well, from us..." I finally looked up as I gestured between the two of us with my hands. "And, I did..." I started off. _Why is this suddenly so hard? He's already told you he's in love with you! Just say it, Stark!_

I must have remained silent too long. Bruce nudged me along. "And?" He asked. I didn't miss the hopeful tone in his voice. His voice told me he was just as anxious about what I had to say as I was.

Finally, I found the nerve to speak again. "And, I've come to a decision..."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, I am well and truly evil for leaving this as a cliff-hanger. I just couldn't resist. I promise to update as soon as I possibly can! In the meantime, read & review, please! :D


	10. Begin Again (Part 2)

**Protecting Me**

**Disclaimer:  
**You know the drill. I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**M (for references to domestic violence)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**(past) [abusive] SuperHusbands (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)  
ScienceHusbands (Bruce Banner/Tony Stark)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Taylor Swift "Begin Again"

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, I know some of you were...less than thrilled with me for leaving the last chapter off on a cliffhanger. And-_***dodges projectiles***_-thisonewillbeacliffhangertoo ! _***hides***_ I'm sorry! But, I feel like I need to explore Bruce's take on what happened after his confession. _**And, I PROMISE to update again with the decision by tomorrow night AT THE LATEST!**_

* * *

Begin Again (Part 2)

_You throw your head back laughing like a little kid | I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did | I been spending the last eight months | Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end | But, on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

* * *

_ "Believe me-I_ want _to. I just...I don't want to take advantage of you. I need you to be sure you want this as much as I do." _I couldn't stop thinking about the way my conversation with Tony with had gone. I hated making him feel rejected. It made me sick to think that he felt that way because of me. But, I had to do what I felt was best. I _want _to be with Tony-more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I'm in love with Tony and I _know _I'm in love with him. But, I need him to be as sure of his feelings as I am about mine. I don't want us to be some sort of rebound thing. Honestly, I really don't know if I could handle that. Being with Tony is something I've dreamed of ever since the moment we first met, on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier.

Natasha, Thor, Steve and I were all busy discussing Loki and our next play in trying to locate him when Tony just strolled right in and jumped right into our conversation half-way through with no need to be brought up speed-he never missed a beat. That alone surprised me. And, I had to admit, he truly was an undeniably attractive man-there was no doubt about that-and, charming, too. But, what sealed the deal-for me-was the moment he walked right up to me, shook my hand and introduced himself to me. He never even bothered to tip-toe around the Other Guy. He just looked straight into my eyes the entire time he spoke to me.

Even when we were working in the lab, he just...completely comfortable around me-building me up, even. _"You're tip-toin' big guy. You need to strut."_ I still smile every time I think about that day, in the lab.

And, I know he doesn't think I was paying any attention...But, I never missed that look that passed through his rich brown eyes as I told the group about the time I tried to take my own life. The look in his eyes was that of a deep sadness mixed with fear. It wasn't the sympathetic, or-even patronizing-look that I usually get. As crazy as it sounds, it almost looked like he had been...Afraid of losing me. All I knew was that I vowed to myself-right then, and there-to never put that look in his eyes ever again.

Once the battle ended and the dust cleared, Tony had managed to talk me into staying here, in New York-in his own tower-with him. The more time I spent with him, the harder I fell for him. But, I could tell I didn't have a shot in hell with Tony. It was pretty clear fairly early on that he only had eyes for our Captain. I knew that and for that very reason I kept my distance. I hated just being friends with Tony, but, I also knew I would happily take that over not having Tony in my life at all. And, I would have been happy for Tony if I thought _he _was happy with Rogers.

But, I knew-even in the very beginning-that something just wasn't quite right between the two of them. Every time I saw them together, Rogers always seemed to overpower Tony-speaking for him, controlling everything Tony said, did, you name it. It was like Tony had no say in how he lived his own life. And, I knew Rogers was threatened every time Tony and I spent any time alone in the lab. An all-nighter in the lab was always followed by a rather loud shouting match between the two of them which always resulted in Tony avoiding other people, altogether. It was hard for me to watch. It was like the man I had fallen in love with was slowly fading away. He had become so much more withdrawn and quiet and just..._not Tony_. It was almost scary.

Then came that God-awful night-the night I heard Rogers hit Tony. It made my blood boil just to think about it. I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to suffer just as he had made Tony suffer. But, I knew Tony wouldn't want that. So, I bit my tongue and held back. I know Tony was devastated, but, I couldn't help the disturbing feeling of relief when I discovered Rogers had left the next morning. I know it hurt Tony, but, I was relieved to know that-with Rogers gone-Tony could finally begin to heal. And, slowly but surely, he did. The man I had fallen in love with was slowly returning.

But, then, he'd been set back half a dozen steps when the news of Clint and Natasha's relationship had come out. My heart went out to him. I know he was so torn by that news. Tony's a good man-inside and out. He was happy for his friends, we all knew that. But, it also served as yet another reminder of just how alone he was. I couldn't let him go on feeling that way. He _needed _to know just how much he was loved. I hadn't exactly planned on telling him in quite that _way_. But, at least he knew. Of course, I hadn't exactly expected him to kiss me the way he did.

God, what a kiss! The simple feeling of Tony's lips on mine sent waves of pleasurable electric shocks up and down the length of my spine. A million thoughts and feelings raced through my body and mind. I wanted it to last forever. But, I needed to hear Tony say that he wanted that, too. I didn't just wanna be a rebound fling. I needed any possible relationship I have with Tony to be the real thing. _God, do I ever sound selfish._ I really do feel somewhat guilty for being so selfish. But, deep down, all I want is for Tony to be happy. Of course, it would be even better if I could be the one to _make _him happy. But, I'd settle just for him being happy. That's why I wanted things to be on his terms. If he wanted me, I'd only be too happy to give him that.

The next thing I know, there's a soft knock on my door. I'm a little surprised-to say the least. I honestly hadn't expected Tony to come to a decision that fast. I expected he would at least sleep on it. Maybe we could have talked in the morning. Nevertheless, whatever he has to say to me, I'm always more than happy to hear him out. I called out softly, "It's open." When Tony walked in, I couldn't help but smile as I set the book I'd been attempting to read aside and gave him my full attention. "Tony? To what do I owe the surprise?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice level, but, I know it came out a little more hopeful than I had intended.

I couldn't help noticing how nervous Tony looked. He was shifting slightly, looking down at the floor and fiddling with his hands. "You asked me to think about...About what I wanted from...Well, from us..." He finally looked back up at me as he gestured between us with his hands. "And, I did.." Suddenly, I found myself hanging on his every word.

Tony had gone quiet for several moments. He looked as though he were looking for the right words for what he wanted to say. I tried to wait for him to get there on his own. I tried to be patient, but, the need to know was too great. I had to give him a little nudge. "And?" I prompted, gently.

Finally, he found the nerve to speak, again. "And, I've come to a decision..." _Here we go...The moment of truth..._I thought to myself as I waited for Tony to elaborate.


	11. Love Into the Light

**Protecting Me**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**M (for references to domestic violence)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**(past) [abusive] SuperHusbands (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)  
ScienceHusbands (Bruce Banner/Tony Stark)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Ke$ha "Love Into the Light"

**Author's Note:  
**FINALLY! Here it is! The conclusion to my two previous cliff-hangers! I know! I know! You've all waited a long time for this chapter (or at least, I'm sure it's felt like it). And, here it is! I swear to try to not disappoint! Also, just to be clear, _**this chapter is from Bruce's POV**_.

* * *

Love Into the Light

_I know I'm not perfect | I know I've got issues | I know that I've got a sordid past | And, yeah, some bad tattoos | I'm not a model, I'm not a saint | I'm sorry, but, I am just not sorry | 'Cause I swear and 'cause I drink_

_Maybe it's about the time | To let all of the love back into life | Maybe it's about the perfect place | To let go and forget about the hate | Love into the light_

* * *

_Finally, he found the nerve to speak, again. "And, I've come to a decision..." _Here we go...The moment of truth..._I thought to myself as I waited for Tony to elaborate._

I found myself waiting on bated breath as I waited for Tony to tell me what decision he'd come to. All of this waiting was torture, but, I could tell Tony was searching his mind for just the right words. So, that at least told me that it would either be very good news or very very bad. Either way, I had to know what it was. So, I just remained silent-waiting as patiently as I could.

"I'm in love with you." When Tony finally spoke again, he was staring straight into my eyes-I knew he was sure of himself. I didn't doubt him-not for a moment. I was just utterly shocked by the admission. I couldn't believe I was finally hearing the very words I had been dying to hear ever since the day Tony and I first met. It honestly felt like I was in the dreams that I would always wake up from far too soon for my liking. Only, this wasn't a dream. This was real. Tony was really standing here, before me, telling me he's in love with me. I'm finally pulled from my thoughts as I register Tony moving closer, sitting next to me on the bed, before calling out to me. "Bruce? Bruce, is everything okay?" His voice was so meek and timid-afraid he'd said the wrong thing. I couldn't take it, any more.

Finally, I found my voice. "Yes." I breathed, working up the nerve to speak again. Reaching out to the man before me, I gently cupped his face, stroking his cheek, before speaking "Everything's perfect." I smiled as I moved in closer to him. As I settled in-replacing my hand on his cheek-I smiled when I felt him lean into the touch. "Tony, I love you, too. So much."

Looking into his soft brown eyes, I watched as his smile spread across his entire face. In that moment I felt a surge of warmth spread through every one of my veins. I knew, then, that I would always do whatever it took to see that smile take over Tony's face. After staring into his eyes for another moment, my hand slid from his face as the other reached out and pulled him into another kiss.

The kiss was soft and tender as I tried to pour forth all the emotions I'd held back for far too long. Pressing myself as close to him as possible, my hands slid around Tony's waist-effectively pulling him up on to my lap as I pulled him closer-one hand finding its way upward, curling into Tony's hair as the other settled on the small of his back.

I was definitely surprised when I felt Tony's tongue glide across my lower lip-seeking entrance. _Finally._ I knew, in that moment, that the old Tony was back. This was the Tony Stark I had fallen in love with. This was the true Tony Stark. Upon realizing this, I happily opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to slide in-quickly gaining dominance. The feel of Tony's fingers carding through my hair sent small tremors spreading through my entire body-every nerve screaming out for those fingers to caress every inch of exposed skin on my body.

Evidently sensing my tremors, Tony pulled away-a slightly worried look on his face-as he whispered. "You're shaking?" His voice reflected the concern in his rich brown eyes.

Freeing the hand from his hair, I gently caressed his cheek before replying, just as quietly, "It's okay. It's nothing for you to worry about. I'm just so happy to be here..." I paused to press a chaste, gentle, kiss to his lips. "In this moment..." Another kiss. "With you." Another kiss. "I love you more than anything...You know that, don't you?"

His smile reached all the way up to his eyes, yet again, as he simply nodded before our lips crashed together once more. I felt my eyes slide closed as my mind shut down and I lost myself in the kiss. Tony's hands explored every inch of my body-eagerly pulling me in closer. The next thing I knew, he had moved to straddle me between his legs. That brought me back to my thoughts. Again-I wanted this more than almost anything. But, the one thing I did _not _want was to rush Tony-to make him feel like he had any expectations to live up to.

"Tony?" I breathed, between kisses. The only answer I received, however, was Tony's hand sliding up underneath my shirt. So, I tried again, a little more forcefully as I placed a hand to his chest. "Tony."

Finally, he pulled back, slightly. His eyes were curious as he replied "Yeah, Bruce?" He asked, slightly out of breath from our previous activities.

"I just...I don't want you to feel like you have to live up to any...I don't know...Expectations?" I replied, unsure of how to word it. "We can take this slow, if you would rather. I just don't want you to feel any sort of...pressure." I hoped this would convey the message I wanted to get across.

Looking into his eyes, it looked like it had. Pressing a gentle kiss to my lips, Tony just smiled, as he replied. "Thank you, Bruce." I felt a calloused hand stroking my cheek as he added "I love you so much."

Catching the hand on my cheek I just returned his smile as I replied. "I love you, too, Tony." I released Tony's hand as we both moved into a sitting position before I took Tony's hand in mine as I looked straight into his eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world. I _have _loved you ever since the moment I first met you and you mean everything to me. That's why I want to make sure I get this right. I just want to make you happy, Tony."

Tony just smiled at that as he gently squeezed my hand. "You do, Bruce. You make me the happiest man alive, every day. Every little thing you do for me makes me happy. You've always been there for me-every time I was down, you were there to pick me back up, again. You've always been by my side-even when I haven't made it easy. Every little thing you do for me makes me fall in love with you all over again, Bruce. That's why I want to get this right, too."

Pressing my lips to Tony's in a final, chaste kiss, I spoke softly. "It's getting late. Why don't we turn in?" I asked, invitingly, as I gestured for Tony to stay with me, tonight. The spreading warmth returning as I saw the broad smile taking over Tony's face.

"Sure." He replied, sliding off the the opposite end of the bed. I couldn't resist watching as Tony pulled his shirt off, revealing a strong, muscular chest and his reactor glowing warmly. My eyes traveled downward as Tony made to remove his pants. My eyes were mesmerized by the sight toned, muscular legs and thighs. Suddenly, I registered the sound of Tony's voice speaking to me, again. "Bruce?...Bruce?"

Suddenly snapping back to reality, I replied with the first words to come to mind. "I'm-I'm sorry. What?" _Way to be smooth, Banner._ I scolded myself, mentally, for sounding so pathetic.

"I was just asking if you were okay." Tony replied, now clad only in his boxers, as he climbed back into bed next to me. "You looked like you were kinda spacing out, a little bit?" He asked, slightly concerned.

Shaking my head, a bit, to clear my thoughts as I spoke again. "Oh. No, it was nothing. I'm fine." Looking back over to Tony, I could tell he wasn't buying it. "Okay, I..._maaay_ have been...a little...distracted by your beautiful body." I tried to smile confidently to cover my awkward confession.

Tony, however seemed completely unfazed by it as he only grinned, proudly before leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

I knew I was blushing when I felt the heat spreading across my face as I slowly pulled away, climbing out of the bed to get ready for bed. Pulling my shirt over my head, I couldn't stop the smirk taking over my face as I noticed Tony completely entranced, watching as I undressed. Pulling off my pants, I slid back into bed, next to Tony as I leaned in close and whispered in his ear "Enjoying the show?" I asked, cheekily, with a gentle nip on his earlobe.

Tony turned an even deeper shade of red than his famous Ironman suits. "Y-yeah." He replied, sheepishly. His shy smile has to be one of the most irresistible sights I've ever seen. I couldn't help leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling him close and lying back with him as I pulled the covers up over us. Finally settling into a comfortable position, I wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and pressed his back to my chest.

Nuzzling into Tony's neck, I whispered "Good night, Tony. I love you."

Just as I was about to drift off, I heard a soft, contented, sigh and Tony's soft warm voice. "G'night, Bruce. I love you, too."


	12. Every Day Is Christmas

**Protecting Me**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing!

**Rating:  
**M (for domestic violence)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**_(past)_[abusive]SuperHusbands (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)  
ScienceHusbands (Bruce Banner/Tony Stark)  
_(references to) _Clintasha (Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Colbie Caillat (feat Jason Reeves) "Every Day Is Christmas"

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, I'm a horrible person making you all wait so long for a new chapter and I am so very sincerely sorry. (Maybe that's why Santa only ranked me 57% nice on facebook-focus, Shae!) Anywho, here's another chapter for you, my lovelies! Also, I feel I should note that it may seem totally random but it's only a week until Christmas so I felt I just had to do a Christmas chapter ('cause it's my favorite time of the year). So, here it is! I hope you all like it! (If not, see the other A/N at the end of the chapter!)

* * *

_**SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT:**_  
\/This is Tony's engagement ring.\/ (All one phrase, no spaces.)

http

[colon][slash][slash]

photo bucket

[slash]

albums

[slash]

ii13

[slash]

HeSaidSheSaid1808

[slash]

TonysRing

[underscore]

(replace things like "[colon]" with ":" and "[slash]" with "/" or "." with "." and take out the spaces)

* * *

Every Day Is Christmas

_To wake up every morning | With a present in my bed | That's how I've been feeling | Since the moment we first met_

_We don't need the snow to fall | We don't need the lights to shine | We don't need a mistletoe | 'Cause we'll be kissin' all the time_

_We don't have to take a sleighride | For our hearts to race inside | We still get as excited | When we go to sleep at night | Every day is Christmas as long as | Every day you are mine_

* * *

_Nuzzling into Tony's neck, I whispered "Good night, Tony. I love you."_

_ Just as I was about to drift off, I heard a soft, contented, sigh and Tony's soft warm voice. "G'night, Bruce. I love you, too."_

It was hard to believe that the night that had changed my life was six months ago. The last six months have flown by and I can't believe Tony and I are getting ready to spend our first Christmas together as a couple. I had given a lot of thought as to what I would do for Tony-in the way of gifts-and I think I've found the perfect solution. It's a bit risky but, if I play it right, I think it will be a success. At least, I hope it will be. That's why I've decided to go to Natasha for advice.

"Hey, Bruce, what's up?" She ask asked, casually as I approached her in the gym after she had wrapped up a sparring match with Clint. I glanced across the gym to where the archer was gathering his towel and water bottle before I spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, shyly. With another quick glance toward Clint, I added "Privately?"

Thankfully, Natasha seemed to take the hint as she called over to Clint. "Hey, Clint?"

"Yeah?" The archer replied, as he slung his dufflebag over his shoulder and proceeded to cross the gym to where Natasha and I stood.

"Listen, why don't you go ahead and head upstairs?" She suggested, casually. I had to hand it to her, the girl was good. "I'll meet you up there in a few minutes." She added.

Clint must have known that I wanted to speak with Natasha privately and-in that moment-I was grateful that the two of them knew of my relationship with Tony. If he hadn't known, he might feel threatened and well...I might have, too. After glancing over to me and back to Natasha, he simply replied. "Okay." With a quick peck on her lips, he added "I'll see ya in a few."

"So, what's on your mind, Bruce?" She asked, wiping her face with a towel before taking a drink from her own water bottle.

"Well, it's about Tony." I began cautiously, trying to get the wording just right. "This is going to be our first Christmas together, as a couple, and I've been doing a lot of thinking..." I paused, carefully, before continuing on. "And, I've decided that I'm going to ask him to marry me on Christmas Eve."

"Wow!" She replied. For once, the famous Black Widow was truly impressed. "That's ballsy." She stated, bluntly, as she was really never one to beat around the bush. "Are you sure he's ready for that? I mean, I know you were always the one that never wanted to rush things between the two of you." She asked, curious.

She had a good point. That thought had definitely crossed my mind, too. "Yeah, I know what you mean. And, trust me, I've definitely thought about that. But, I don't know that I'll ever truly be 'sure' that either of us is really ready for it. I just know that, in my heart, I want to spend the rest of my life with Tony. And, I want to show him that. I really feel like this is the way to do that." Releasing a breath I wasn't even aware I'd taken, I added. "It just feels right, you know what I mean?"

Smiling fondly, Natasha replied "Yeah. I do. But, why are you telling me all of this?" She wondered, curiously.

"Well..." I began. "I'm telling you because I wanna get that one moment absolutely perfect. I want to do this right so that Tony knows how sincere I am. I was kind of hoping you could help me out with that."

Natasha seemed pensive for a moment-almost lost in thought-before she responded. "Well, actually...I think it should just be kept pretty simple. I've always been a fan of the 'simple yet elegant' approach, myself." I nodded. I could see where she was going with this and it definitely sounded good, to me. _This could work._ "I'll fill Clint in and we'll make some sort of excuse to leave early and leave you and Tony alone. I think the privacy might make the moment a bit more romantic, personally." Picturing the scenario in my head, I had to agree. It did sound like a good idea. "As for what to say, well, I would just go with your heart. Just be honest and sincere. Let Tony see how you really feel about him. I don't think the actual words really matter as much as the sincerity of the emotions behind them." She paused for a moment before asking. "Any ideas about the ring?"

"Actually..." I began as I reached into my jacket pocket. "Now that you mention it..." I pulled out a small black box which I held in my hands as I opened the lid to reveal the ring I had chosen for Tony. "I do have an idea or two..." I smirked as I handed the ring over to Natasha for inspection. The ring looked perfect for Tony-or, at least, I thought so. It was a wide gold band with a row of rubies along the center of the top of band which were lined across the top and bottom with a row of ridges wrapping around the entire ring. "I have a friend of mine that's a jewelry designer. She called this her 'Milgrain Crown Band' design. She created it just for Tony. I think it'll really suit him." I said, hoping Natasha would agree. I had put a lot thought into that ring. I certainly hoped it would be the right one for Tony.

Natasha said nothing, in response. Rather, she carefully removed the ring from its box, turning it this way and that in her hands, inspecting it, before gently replacing it in the box. Her silence was driving me crazy. Finally, she spoke again as she handed the ring back to me. "He's gonna love it." She stated, smiling warmly. "It's perfect, Bruce. Perfectly suited for a guy like Tony."

I felt the relieved smile spreading across my face as I replied. "Thanks, Natasha. I really hope he likes it." I added, nervously, before replacing the ring back in my pocket. Tony had to like the ring. Just like I needed him to say yes.

Natasha just smiled her warm smile as she patted my arm. "Trust me when I say this, Bruce...Tony is going to love it. He'll love it simply because it came from you, if for no other reason." That seemed to help me relax a little bit.

"Thanks, Natasha." I replied, smiling back. "Ya know, you've really been a tremendous help." I added. It was true, she really had. She really helped me silence a lot of my concerns and worries about asking Tony to marry me. After talking to her, I now felt much more confident in my decision.

"Anytime, Bruce." She replied. "You and Tony are practically family to me-and to Clint, as well. I'm always happy to do whatever I can to help either one of you." She added before pulling me into a brief hug as she whispered in my ear. "Tony'll say yes. I'm sure of it."

Smiling, I pulled back from her embrace as I replied. "I certainly hope you're right, Nat. I really do."

"Well, I best get up there before Barton goes looking for me." Natasha spoke, jokingly, as she made her way to the elevator before turning to call over her shoulder "Oh, and Bruce?"

"Yeah?" I asked, curiously.

"Congratulations!" She replied, a cheeky smirk playing across her lips as she stepped inside the elevator.

* * *

The next night was Christmas Eve which found the four of us-Clint, Natasha, Tony and myself-gathered around the fire before a large, elegantly decorated Christmas tree as we all enjoyed a warm cup of hot chocolate as the snow fell outside the windows. Tony and I sat on the floor, my back pressed up against the front of the couch behind us and Tony sat between my legs-his back pressed to my chest. Clint and Natasha spread out on the couch with Natasha leaning on Clint much like Tony was leaning against me. "Well, it's getting kinda late." Natasha spoke up, looking to me with a knowing smirk on her lips. This was it. _It's now or never, Banner._ I reminded myself.

Next, Clint added to Natasha's statement with a glance in my direction clearly letting me know he was in on the plan, as well. "Yeah, I think we're gonna go turn in." He added, helping Natasha up from their position on the couch. "Good night, Tony. G'night, Bruce." He called to each of us.

"Yeah, g'night, you two." Natasha replied warmly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Good night, Clint, Natasha." I replied. "Merry Christmas to you, too!"

"Okay?" Tony replied, slightly confused. "Good night, I guess. And, merry Christmas."

With the pleasantries exchanged, Clint and Natasha smiled to each other, knowingly, before disappearing down the hallway to their bedroom. Once they had left, I turned my attention back to the man in my arms.

"Well, that was odd." He stated, clearly trying to work out the events that had just taken place. "It's only..." He began, checking the watch on his wrist. "Nine thirty. Those two never turn in this early." He stated, clearly confused. I just chuckled to myself as I pressed a kiss to the top of Tony's head.

"I dunno...Maybe Clint's been nice this year and now it's Natasha's turn to be a little naughty?" I suggested, innocently, smirking at the hearty, full-bodied laugh that erupted from Tony at the comment.

"My, my, my...Who knew you had such a dirty mind, Dr. Banner?" Tony asked as he shifted out of my arms to sit next to me. I just laughed at the question for a moment before remembering the ring that I had successfully hidden behind me.

Slipping my hand behind my back, I pulled the black box out of from behind me as I turned to look Tony in the eyes. "Listen, Tony...There's something I really need to talk to you about..." I began, trying to think of the best way to convey my message.

"Is everything all right, Bruce?" He asked timidly.

To that I could only look up into his rich brown eyes and smile warmly as I replied "Tony...I'm sitting here in front of a more than romantic fire next to the man I love on Christmas Eve...Everything is perfect..." I paused for a moment to drink in the warm smile on Tony's face before I continued on, pulling open the lid on the box in my hands as I did so. I watched the shock and wonder take over Tony's face as I spoke again. "The _only _thing I can think of that could possibly make this night any better would be if you said yes to my next question..." I couldn't stop smirking as I saw Clint sneaking up behind Tony with Natasha hot on his heels. I smiled as Tony turned and caught sight of Clint and Natasha behind him before turning back to me. Once I had his attention once more, I finished my speech. "Anthony Howard Stark...You have had me completely under your spell ever since day one. The moment I first met you, I knew I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. I'm only sorry it took me so long to finally admit that fact to you. And, with all that in mind...Will you, Tony Stark, do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and will you marry me?"

I waited on bated breath for Tony to answer my question. However, he simply remained speechless as he stared at the ring in my hands. Apparently, Clint was just as anxious as I was for an answer to my proposal as he stepped up behind Tony and placed a hand to the back of his head, moving Tony's head back and forth in a nodding motion. Finally, I couldn't take the suspense any longer as I looked back and forth between Tony and Clint and asked "I-Is that a yes?"

Finally, Tony seemed to find his voice as he spoke as replied "Yes!" His voice was soft but teeming with excitement and anticipation. After finally receiving an answer to my question, my hands shook slightly as I pulled the ring from its box and slid it on the ring finger of Tony's left hand as I pulled him to our feet and pulled him in for a kiss. Once our lips collided, my hands instantly wrapped around his back and curled into his hair-pulling him as close to my body as was physically possible. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was vaguely aware of a cat-call coming from the direction of where I knew Clint to be standing. As Tony and I finally parted, we turned to look at our friends-Natasha was beaming and Clint wore a broad, proud smile.

"'Bout time ya sealed the deal, Banner!" He declared. With that being said, Natasha moved forward to stand next to him before she spoke.

"What Clint is _trying _to say..." She began, her voice dripping with feigned annoyance. "Is congratulations, you guys!" Natasha couldn't stop the smile that took over her face as she continued on. "We couldn't be happier for the two of you!"

Returning Natasha's smile, I replied "Thank you! Both of you!"

"Yes, thank you guys so much!" Tony replied, grinning like an idiot while admiring his new ring.

"Well, come on!" Clint urged, excitedly. "Let's see the ring!" He declared. "I know Nat's already seen it, but, I haven't!" Tony just smiled as he held his hand out to show Clint the ring. Watching as Clint took Tony's hand in his as he inspected the ring, I just smiled as I wrapped a hand around Tony's waist as Clint whistled his approval. "Damn! That's one hell of a ring, Stark!" He announced, finally releasing Tony's hand and looking up at us. "Ya did good, Banner!"

Wrapping her own arm around Clint, Natasha added "You certainly did, Bruce! The ring is beautiful!" I just smiled and gently squeezed Tony in response.

"Yeah, well..." I paused to look over to Tony as I continued. "Tony only deserves the best!" Proving my point, I leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I don't even know what to say, right now." Tony confessed, still admiring his ring. "It just feels like I'm living in a daydream, to be perfectly honest. I can't believe all this is really happening, right now. But, I will say this much, though..." Tony paused, briefly, glancing around the room at Natasha, Clint, and myself, before pressing onward. "I can honestly say that this has been-by far-the single best Christmas I've ever had. Thank you all for that!"

"Hey, man..." Clint replied. "Don't mention it!"

"Clint's right, Tony." Natasha beamed. "You and Bruce are family to us. We're just happy to have the two of you to spend this Christmas Eve with."

"Honestly, Tony, just having you in my life makes every Christmas the best Christmas I've ever had." I told him, honestly.

"Except, now, I can't really help but feel like my gift for you kinda pales in comparison." Tony admitted, sheepishly.

Smiling, I simply pulled Tony around so that I was looking straight into his eyes as I spoke again. "Tony, listen to me...I don't need anything from you. _Every day _with you is a gift in and of itself. I couldn't ask for anything more than that. The way I see it, agreeing to marry me _was _your gift to me."

That warm, all-consuming, contagious smile took over Tony's face once again as he replied "I love you so much, Bruce!"

Stroking his cheek gently, I simply replied "I love you, too, Tony. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Bruce!" He replied, closing the small gap between us and pressing his lips to mine.

"And, on that note, we really will leave you two alone, now." Clint replied, a knowing smirk spreading across his face as he took Natasha's hand once more as they returned to their bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, Bruce, Tony!" Natasha called over her shoulder to us as she and Clint disappeared from view.

"What do you say we sneak off to bed, too?" Tony suggested, one eyebrow raised seductively. "So, I can show you just how much your gift means to me?" And, there it was. The signature Tony Stark wink. God, how I loved that expression on his face.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." I smiled and kissed his lips once more as I scooped him up in my arms, carrying him off to what had now become _our _room.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so tell me...Whadda y'all think of this chapter? Too soon? I don't know. I just love writing Christmas stories and chapters and I love the idea of a marriage proposal on Christmas Eve. Anywho, if y'all really hate it, I'll go back and re-work this chapter and post-pone the proposal. Also, if anyone's interested, I have Bruce & Tony's wedding all planned out with pics if y'all wanna see it. If you do, let me know, and I'll make a slide show and post it to YouTube for you all. I actually do have numerous Stanner/ScienceHusbands videos posted to my channel already. Just go t . . c o m and search "Stanner Productions". You should be lead to my channel. If not, let me know, and I'll send you a link.

FYI: The first person to correctly identify the _Twilight _and _Happily Divorced _references in this chapter will get a sneak preview of the next one. ;) Good luck and happy guessing!


	13. Kathy

**Protecting Me**

**Disclaimer:  
**As usual, I own absolutely nothing!

**Rating:  
**M (for past domestic violence...And, for God only knows _what _the hell will come out of Kathy Griffin's mouth)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**(past) [abusive] Stony (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)  
ScienceHusbands (Tony Stark/Bruce Banner)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Kathy Griffin "I'll Say It For You"  
AC/DC "Back In Black"

**Author's Note:  
**So, today is day 3 of my snow day...Just when we thought it was over...Here comes round 2. And, did I mention that round 2 is a freakin' BLIZZARD?! Anyway, I figured, with nowhere to go...Why not update my favorite story that I've ever written which I have seemingly abandoned (But, never fear. I would never abandon this story and it's wonderful followers and reviewers.)

* * *

Kathy

_I know what's in your head | But, if you turn red when ya say it | Well, don't ya worry 'cause | I'll say it | I'll say it for you_

_I know what's on your mind | But, if you're inclined not to say it | Well, don't ya worry 'cause | I'll say it | I'll say it for you_

* * *

_ "Cause I'm back | Yes I'm back | Well I'm back | Yes I'm back | Well I'm back back | Well I'm back in black | Yes I'm back in-" _Looking up from his workbench as the AC/DC suddenly stopped blasting, Tony quipped "Hey! You _do _realize I was listening to that, right?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Jarvis replied, with a subtle note of sarcasm. "However, there is a Ms. Tiffany Rinehart on the line and she would like to speak with you." The AI knew this would catch the billionaire's attention.

"Oh!" Tony replied, setting his tools aside and wiping his hands clean, as his attitude suddenly brightened. "Well, then, why didn't you say so?"

"I believe I just did, sir." Tony simply mock-glared with a cocked eyebrow at the AI's blatant cheekiness.

"Very funny, Jarvis." He quipped, dryly, only to be once more interrupted by the AI.

"I certainly thought so." The billionaire simply rolled his eyes in mock-annoyance at the AI's attitude.

"All right, Jarvis, that's enough." He conceded. "Just put the woman on the line, already. God knows you've kept the poor woman waiting long enough, as it is." And, with that, the screen before Tony flickered to life as the picture of a brunette twenty-something appeared before him. "Hey, Tiff! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Smiling brightly, the young woman on the other end of the line replied, "Hey, Tony! This is actually a business call. Kathy's been pestering me for a while, now, to invite you on to the Kathy show. She's just dying to have you and Bruce on the show, together." She finished with a small chuckle.

Tony appeared to be pondering the request for a moment. _It could be a fun way to go public with the engagement. _ He thought to himself, briefly. "Tell ya what, Tiff...How about I talk to Bruce about it and get back to ya?"

"Talk to me about what?" Tony jumped-slightly startled by the sudden interjection-and turned to see the physicist stroll into his lab with a bright smile on his face as he crossed the room to stand behind Tony, wrapping his arms around the billionaire's waist. Glancing up at the screen before them, he added. "And, hello, Tiffany." He greeted, warmly. Tony had introduced him to Tiffany and her employer, Emmy-award winning comedian Kathy Griffin, early on in their courtship. The four of them had all become close friends.

"Hey, there, Bruce!" Tiffany replied, cheerfully, waving at the couple on the screen before her. "I was just telling Tony that Kathy's been harassing me to invite you guys onto the Kathy show. Ever since the two of you started dating, she's been dying to have the two of you on the show, together." She explained, catching Bruce up on the conversation that he had missed.

Shifting slightly in Bruce's arms, Tony turned to look at him as he spoke. "It sounds like fun to me, but, I told Tiffany I'd have to talk to you about it, first. I didn't want to agree to anything without consulting you, first.

Bruce's face took on a somewhat pensive expression as he pondered the invitation. He wasn't crazy about being on live national television. _But, then again, this is Kathy we're talking about. _He thought to himself. He and Tony always did have quite a bit of fun hanging out with her. And, he had seen the show, before. _And, really, being on the show really isn't all that different from when the four of us get together on our own...And, having Tony there would definitely make it a little easier. What the hell? I know Tony'll really enjoy it. That, alone, would make it worthwhile. _Finally, Bruce smiled slightly as he replied "Why not?"

"Really?" Tony asked, mildly surprised at Bruce's easy acquiescence. The physicist, for his part, merely smiled warmly as he watched Tony's face light up-not unlike that of a young child on Christmas morning.

"Sure." He replied. "Like you said, it does sound like fun." The scientist paused, for a moment, as his face took on a mischievous expression. "Plus, who knows...It could be a fun way to go public with the engagement?" He suggested, deviously.

Tony's face just broke out into an ear-to-ear grin as he replied "That's exactly what I was thinking." Before either of them could say another word, however, their attention was drawn back to the screen before them when they heard an excited squeal.

"Oh my God! You guys are engaged?!" Tiffany squealed. The billionaire and the physicist simply grinned and nodded in confirmation. "Oh my God! Congratulations! This is fantastic! Oh my God! When did this happen?!" She continued on, rambling excitedly.

Tony just chuckled and shook his head, slightly, at her over-the-top reaction. "Well, thank you. And, it happened on Christmas Eve."

"OH! I just had a great idea! What if we surprise Kathy with this news during her 'This Just In' segment?!" Tiffany squeaked, excitedly.

"Well, I do love a surprise!" Tony added, looking to Bruce for the final say. "What about you, Bruce? What do you think?"

Bruce just smiled as he replied "Absolutely! I think it'll be a fun surprise!"

"Well, I guess it's settled then!" Tony turned back to the screen before him as he replied warmly. "Count us in!"

"Perfect!" Tiffany exclaimed, a broad smile spreading across her face. "I'll put you guys down for Thursday night, then! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! Kathy's gonna be so shocked!"

Chuckling, lightly, Tony replied "I'll look forward to seeing you then." Once the call ended and the screen went blank, Tony turned to look at Bruce. "You do realize we just _made _her _year_, right?" He asked with a smirk, as he turned to face Bruce, resting his hands on the scientist's hips.

A low chuckle rumbled in Bruce's chest as he pressed a chaste kiss to the billionaire's lips. "I'm sure we probably did." A contented sigh escaped his lips as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Tony's neck.

Bringing a hand up to curl into Bruce's soft brown curls, Tony just smiled as he reveled in the feel of Bruce in his arms. Finally, he couldn't stand it, anymore. He had to voice the question weighing on his mind. "Hey, Bruce?" He asked, shyly.

Rather than relinquishing the warmth and comfort of Tony's embrace, Bruce simply kept his face buried in Tony's neck and smiled against the warm flesh and replied with a contented "Mmm?"

Not sure of exactly how to phrase it, Tony decided to just go for it and come right out and say what he needed to say. "Bruce, I just wanted to make sure you're really okay with this? I mean, I know crowds aren't really your thing. So, I understand if you're not comfortable doing the show. I can always call Kathy back and explain everything. She'd understand if you're not comfortable being on national television."

It was then that the scientist knew Tony was being serious and pulled back just far enough to look him in the eyes. The warm brown eyes he had so long ago fallen in love with were filled with concern. Smiling softly, he simply stroked the billionaire's cheek tenderly before placing a soft kiss to his lips before responding to his question. "Tony...I love that you're so worried about everyone else. You always put everyone else's needs and wants above your own and I love you for that. But, it's time that someone did something for you. And, you're right...I'm not a huge fan of large crowds. But, the audience at Kathy's show isn't that big and-yes, I realize that she has millions of home viewers-but, it's okay. All I need is you right there by my side and everything will be all right. It's okay. I want to do this with you."

Tony couldn't help smiling at Bruce's words. "Thank you, Bruce. I love you so much." Wrapping his arms around him, Tony pulled the physicist flush against him and buried his face into the warm crook of his neck.

Smiling as Tony nuzzled into his neck, Bruce simply replied. "I love you, too, Tony. More than you'll ever know." The two of them just stayed there like that for several moments, Bruce just silently holding Tony close to him and Tony reveling in the warmth and security of Bruce's embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note (2):  
**Okay, so, I realize this is ridiculously short. But, I felt like this was a good stopping point. Plus, I have a million other things on my plate, right now. I'm currently trying to get into a CNA program so I can get a real job and get out on my own. I mean, I love my parents and all but, I'm 23. It's time I got my butt out of the house and get a place of my own. So, yeah, that's my big project, right now. If y'all know of a good college (in the Wichita, KS, area) with a CNA program, let me know! (PM please. Leave the reviews to strictly story-related material. ;) lol)


	14. Kathy Pt 2

**Protecting Me**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always...I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**M (for references to domestic violence)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**(past) [abusive] SuperHusbands (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)  
ScienceHusbands (Bruce Banner/Tony Stark)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Kathy Griffin "I'll Say It For You"

* * *

Kathy

_I know what's in your head | But, if you turn red when ya say it | Well, don't ya worry 'cause | I'll say it | I'll say it for you_

_I know what's on your mind | But, if you're inclined not to say it | Well, don't you worry 'cause | I'll say it | I'll say it for you_

* * *

"Wow! Thank you!" The applause was roaring as a middle-aged woman with flaming red-hair ran out on stage wearing a knee-length purple dress. "Thank you! Please, have a seat! Hi there, everybody! Thank you, thank you! We are live, live, we couldn't be more live! Oh, you came on a gooooooood night! Because we have the guy you _aaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll _wanna sleep with! And, well...another guy that you've all probably never heard of before but I _have_-he's a personal friend of mine and I can tell you, once you have met him you'll all wanna tap _that_, too!" Laughter from the relatively small studio audience filled the room before the woman on the stage spoke again. "Ladies and gentlemen, the genius, billionaire, playboy-oh-and, he's a philanthropist, too-as if his smoldering good looks and sharp-as-a-knife wit weren't enough, TONY STARK IS HERE!" She paused once again as the applause roared through the audience. "Yes! And, I know you all remember I said I would feature only normal who-gives-a-fuck nobodies-and, yes, I know I've been full of shit, this season, BUT-I am sticking to that promise, tonight. My other guest will a be a personal friend of both mine & Tony Stark's, a brilliant man all his own, Dr. Bruce Banner!" Another burst of a applause. "Yes, I know. That's how you know you came on a dangerous night! Caution by Bravo. That's what we like. That's how we like it. All right, so look-" Just then, the woman on stage jumped slightly as a loud clip of music burst through the air! "Holy shitballs!" She exclaimed as a stage hand handed her a yellow card with the word _KATHY _printed in bold black letters across the back. "Oh! Okay, so, apparently it's time for our 'This Just In' segment." Pausing a moment to look over the card in her hand, she went on to say "Oh! Apparently, according to my producers, my guests tonight have a-and I quote-'a big surprise announcement to make'. Okay, that just goes to prove that this shizz really _is_ live 'cause even _I _don't know what the fuck this announcement is. Okay?! So, if that isn't live enough for ya, I don't know what the hell is!" Another burst of laughter and applause rang throughout the room before the woman on stage moved to her seat in the center of the stage and continued speaking. "Okay, so, I don't know about you guys, but, I'm dying to find out what this big-ass surprise announcement is so-cue the song!" She declared, throwing her hands into the air, forming a V-shape.

* * *

_I know what's on your mind | But if you're inclined not to say it | Well don't you worry 'cause I'll say it, I'll say it for you_

_I know what's in your head | But if you turn red when you say it | Well you don't you worry 'cause I'll say it, I'll say it for you_

_You don't have to speak a word | 'Cause I know that we both feel it |And I don't care if it sounds absurd | I know the truth and I've got to reveal it_

_I know what's in the air | But if you don't dare ever say it |Well don't you worry 'cause I'll say it, I'll say it for you_

_I can read you loud and clear | Yeah I know what we're both thinking |I'll shout it out for the world to hear | And then we can give it a minute to sink in_

_I know what's in your heart | But if the hard part is to say it | Well don't you worry 'cause I'll say it, I'll say it for you_

_I'll say it, I'll say it for you_

* * *

As the song came to an end, Tony & Bruce walked out on to the stage, hand-in-hand, as Tony smiled brightly and waved to the crowd as the applause erupted once more. Bruce, meanwhile, offered a slightly smaller and more timid smile. Sensing his fiancé's trepidation, Tony just gave him a warm smile and a reassuring squeeze of the hand, as they made their way over to Kathy-each of them offering her a hug and a kiss on the cheek-before settling on the couch next to her seat. As the sound of the applause died down, Kathy was the first to speak. "Okay, so, first of all, Tony, I just wanna say that you look fantastic! I mean, seriously, you look amazing!" The audience appeared to agree with a brief applause.

"Well, thank you, Kathy!" Tony replied, warmly. "And, you're-of course-looking lovely as always." He added with a characteristic Tony Stark wink.

The audience just laughed as Kathy pressed onward. "Okay, so, we're all dying to know-or, at least I am, I don't know about everyone else, and frankly, I don't care." Another burst of laughter from the audience. Even Bruce couldn't suppress a chuckle. "What exactly is this big surprise announcement my producers just told me about?" She asked, curiously.

After glancing over at Bruce, Tony smiled and asked "Would you like to tell her or shall I?"

Smiling warmly back at Tony, Bruce simply replied. "You can tell them if you like."

"For Christ's sake, somebody just spit it out, already!" Kathy playfully quipped, earning another burst of laughter from the audience.

As his own laughter died down, Tony replied "Okay, okay, Kathy. Don't get your panties in a twist." He began playfully. "Well, as you already know, Kathy, Bruce and I have been dating for several months, now." Tony began, smirking as he reveled in teasing the fiery red-haired comedian. A huge smile broke out across his face as he struggled to contain his excitement as he continued to speak. "Well...A couple of weeks ago-on Christmas Eve...Bruce asked me to marry him." The audience instantly went crazy as applause-and, a few wolf whistles-broke out across the room. Kathy, for her part, just stared at the couple as her jaw nearly hit the floor, before her face broke out into a an excited grin-not unlike a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, excitedly. "And?" She prompted, urging Tony to continue on with the story. "What did you say?!"

"What do you _think _I said?!" He declared. "I mean, just look at him. He's gorgeous, intelligent, compassionate, generous-always putting everyone else _in the world _ahead of himself...He's the perfect package! How could I possibly say anything _but _'yes'?!" He asked, grinning wildly.

"Well, I must say, you are right about one thing..." Kathy began, mischievously. "I mean come on guys, the dude's fucking _HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT_!" She squealed, gesturing to Bruce. The audience applauded their approval. "I mean seriously, Bruce. If you and I weren't friends-and, you weren't engaged to another friend of mine-I would totally be eye-fucking you senseless, right now!" Bruce felt a deep blush flaring up all over his face. Sensing Bruce's discomfort, Tony just squeezed his knee reassuringly. It was then that Kathy spoke again. "So?!" She spoke again. "Let's see the ring!"

Tony just chuckled lightly before extending his left hand to Kathy for her to examine the ring. As Kathy leaned forward, inspecting the ring on Tony's left hand, her eyes sparkled as a broad smile spread across her face. "Holy shitballs!" She exclaimed. "Damn, Tony, that is one _hell _of a ring!"

To that comment, Bruce just smiled warmly as he took in the proud expression on Tony's face. Overall, this really wasn't as bad of an experience as he thought it might have been. "Yeah, Bruce really surprised me with it." Tony began, in response to Kathy's comment. "I didn't even know he was planning to propose, let alone with a ring as amazing as this!" Tony couldn't stop the smile taking over his face.

"Okay, so, I know _I _already know the whole story of how you guys got together, but, would you mind sharing it with everyone else?" She asked, curiously. "I mean, I know it's kind of a touchy subject for you, but, I'm sure they'd all love to hear it." She added, gesturing to the audience with her hand.

After glancing over at Bruce for a moment, Tony saw the encouraging look Bruce gave him. "It's up to you, Tony." Bruce replied to the unasked question in Tony's eyes. After thinking about it for another moment, Tony came to a decision.

"No, I'll tell you." He replied, looking back over to Kathy before shifting his attention to the audience. "Bruce and I have been friends for a couple years, now, and I had been crazy about him since day one, but, I didn't think he would feel the same way and I eventually ended up dating another man named Steve Rogers." Tony began. Before he could continue, however, Kathy interjected with a comment to the audience.

"You guys probably know him better as Captain America." She elaborated on Tony's comment.

Nodding, Tony went on. "Yes. And, at first everything was fine." He paused for a moment before pressing on, with the help of a reassuring grip on his hand from Bruce. "But, as time went on, I began noticing Steve's possessive side. It started out small, like whenever we would go to dinner, he would always accuse me of flirting with the wait staff or something to that effect. I didn't really think _that _much of it, at first. When it was still mild, it was almost a turn-on. But, then, it slowly got worse and it, eventually started becoming violent and even physical." After taking another steadying breath, Tony gripped onto Bruce's hand as he continued speaking. "At first, it was just a slap in the face here and there. Then...the slaps turned to punches..." Tony felt Bruce's hand tighten around his and turned to place his other hand on Bruce's arm whispering quietly in his ear. "It's okay, Big Guy. It's all in the past, now." After a small kiss on the cheek-which earned more than a few 'Aw's from the audience-Tony smiled slightly his fiancé seemed to relax a little and then returned his attention to the audience. "Anyway, one night Bruce and I had pulled an all-nighter working in the lab and when we went upstairs to turn in for the night, Steve was more than furious with me. He started getting in my face and yelling at me-accusing me of things like cheating on him with Bruce. Then, the next thing I knew Steve had punched me square in the face and knocked me to the floor." Tony paused to once again placate Bruce before continuing with the story. "It was then that I heard a loud crash and turned to see that Bruce had literally _broken down the door _to get to me." Tony looked over to Bruce and the two shared a small smile before Tony continued onward. "A brief fight ensued between Bruce and Steve before Steve finally caved and let Bruce take me out of the room-of course he still had to throw in a few last digs. But, that was the last I ever saw or heard of Steve Rogers." He stated with a smile as the audience erupted in applause. Turning to glance over at Bruce, Tony couldn't help smiling at the warm proud smile on his fiancé's face.

As the applause died down, Tony spoke again. "Eventually, about six months later, I was having a rough night. I had started wondering whether or not I would ever find the type of relationship that I really wanted." He began, entwining his fingers with Bruce's. "I told Bruce about everything I was feeling and-I don't know if he just got frustrated or impatient or what, but-he just blurted out 'I love you'." Tony paused once again as the audience all muttered a simultaneous 'Awwwww'. "I was so blind-sided-for once in my life-I was absolutely speechless!" Kathy and the audience all erupted in laughter and-to Tony's surprise-Bruce even let out a hearty, full-bodied laugh, at the comment. "So, I just went with my gut and I kissed him. Bruce started kissing me back, at first, but then pushed me away. At first, I thought I was being rejected. But, then, I couldn't believe it when he told me that he just didn't want to take advantage of my vulnerability." That earned another collective 'Awww' from the audience. "And, later that night, I went to talk to Bruce-after thinking about everything that had happened between us both before and after Steve-and I told Bruce that I had been in love with him from the moment I had first met him, and...well...As they say, the rest is history..." He finished with a smile as Bruce wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Tony leaned in to his side.

Kathy then led the audience in a round of applause before speaking again. "Okay, seriously-all kidding aside-Bruce, you have got to be _the _most _perfect _man I have ever met, wouldn't you all agree?!" She asked the audience who applauded their approval. "Why the hell can't more men be more like you?!"

Bruce thought about it for a moment and smirked as he replied "Well, let's face it, Kathy...If all men were like me, the human race couldn't survive." Kathy and the audience just laughed as Kathy spoke again.

"Well, Tony, I know you've been through hell and back-what with dickless wonder and what not-but, I have to say...You've got yourself one _hell _of a catch, here, with Bruce." She stated, earning another applause from the audience. "Don't ever let him go!" She warned, playfully.

Chuckling lightly at the playful warning, Tony replied "Believe me, Kathy...I have absolutely no intentions of ever letting him go!" smiling, at Bruce as he spoke. Bruce, for his part, just wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder, squeezing gently, in agreement.

"So, when's the big day?" Kathy asked, excitedly.

After the couple glanced back and forth between each other, Tony finally spoke. "Well, to be perfectly honest, we really haven't set a date, yet." With a smirk, he then added "But, don't worry, Kathy. Once we have a date finalized, you'll be the first to know! And you will _definitely_ get an invitation!"

"Yeah, you heard right, gays!" Kathy turned to the audience as she spoke excitedly. "I am invited to Tony Stark's wedding!" She declared, feigning a snooty tone as she spoke. "I totally _know _him!" She added, waving her finger through the air to add to her act. "Oh, holy shitballs!" She declared. "The producer's in my ear telling me it's time to go to commercial!" She elaborated. "But, when we get back, Tony Stark's got some explaining to do on my segment 'Explain This'! Don't go away!"

* * *

**Author's**** Note:****  
**Okay, so, I had originally planned to add in Steve's reaction to seeing this episode of Kathy, but, I frankly just got too impatient and wanted to post this chapter, already. But, I **_promise_**to include that in the next chapter!


End file.
